


"I don't get naked just for fun."

by AveryUnit



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dildos, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Fetish Clothing, Glove Kink, Guro, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Improper use of Matoi, Improper use of Mecha, Interspecies Romance, Kinktober, Laughter During Sex, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maids, Marathon Sex, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Riding, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sickfic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, Strip Tease, Succubi & Incubi, Switching, Vampires, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Werewolves, Wet Dream, is that a thing??, lots of kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: LioGalo Kinktober challenge! Includes multiple chapters of unsolicited sexy mechas





	1. Marking

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge and prompts are listed here!!  
https://twitter.com/icarosian/status/1177343710327181318  
let's do this shit  
(most of these will be p short)

“Lio.”

“Mm.”

“Lioooo.”

“Hmm.”

“Li--Ngh!” Galo’s quickly silenced by the nth bite on his chest. “Seriously, how many do ya want?”

“As many as it takes until people finally realize that you’re  _ taken _ .” Lio growls out before chomping down on Galo’s shoulder, eliciting a moan out of the man.

“Why can’t I leave hickeys on you, then?” He complains, as much as a man with his hands pinned to the wall behind him can complain. “I’m shirtless all the time, you look like you’re cosplaying a vampire prince!”

“Because,” Lio tightens his grip on Galo’s hands and looks up just as he is dragging his teeth to his nipple, and  _ feels _ the man shudder against his cheek. “ _ I _ can turn down someone.  _ You _ wouldn’t be able to tell if you were being hit on if they stripped in front of you.”

“Not true!” He protests, but doesn’t stop Lio when he pulls back his sleeve a little and nips there--only whines adorably, to Lio’s delight. “And if I don’t even realize it, why are ya mad? ‘s not like I’m gonna run out on ya.”

‘ _ I like you too much _ .’

Lio shrugs. “I just like marking my territory.”

Galo scoffs. “What are you, a dog?”

“No, that’s you.”

He then grins, tugging at his restrained arms, trying to push Lio’s off. “How about I bite at ya like one too, then?

“What are you, a cat?” Lio counters instead, tightening his grip.

“No, that’s you.”

“Really?” Lio pulls back to look Galo in the eye, and delights in watching him gulp despite the smile present on his face, and smirks himself as he lets his hands fall and slide to wrap themselves around Galo’s back, slowly, languidly. “Well then, allow me.”

“What?”

“Two more marks.” He mumbles into Galo’s  _ bruised, red, bitten, slick with saliva and sweat, ah, Lio licks his lips, he wants to leave more _ \--chest.

“Fiiine.” Galo drawls, but what he does not expect is for Lio’s nails to dig into his back and  _ drag _ themselves along his spine, eliciting a loud hiss out of him and his hands come up to grab at Lio’s arms, but does not stop or push them away. The burn, though sizzling, feels new, even  _ good. _ And as he registers the feeling of blood trailing down his back, Galo hopes the burn is not something he ever gets used to.

( _ He hopes it will be just as exciting and new everytime it happens, instead _ .)

“You’re mine.” Lio growls, low and seductive. Galo nods, even if Lio can’t see it.

“Obviously.” Galo sighs, shakily, and feels a sense of satisfaction when he feels Lio’s smile bloom against his skin, and the fluttering in his chest only gets worse (better?) when he presses a chaste kiss against a mark smack in the middle of his heaving chest.

“So...” Galo speaks up as Lio finally steps back and looks over himself. His chest looks like a rash infected it, and he can’t begin to imagine how his back looks. (He feels a heat low in his stomach at the thought, though.) “How am I supposed to hide these?”

Lio quirks an eyebrow up at him. “You’re not.”

Galo gapes at him.

  
  
  


The next day is the first that anyone’s ever seen Galo Thymos in a full, long-sleeved, honest-to-god shirt, and everyone worries over the possibility of him having a cold. Lio just stays on the side and sulks.


	2. Handjobs

Galo’s big. Yes, Lio knows he’s short, but it’s not something he’s particularly self-conscious about, especially when he gets to see tall people fall on their ass when he’s done proving them wrong on thinking he’s weak just because of his stature.

But Galo is big.  _ Big _ . Everything about him is. He’s never particularly had respect for tall people before, but Galo is so full of excitement, childlike mirth and idiocy that whenever he tries to act high and mighty Lio only shakes his head because it isn’t annoying, it’s  _ charming _ . And cute.

Especially cute when Galo uses his height advantage for Lio.

Be it grabbing something from a high shelf or giving Lio a lift, be it him offering Lio a ride on his back or even his shoulders just because, be it when Lio wants some TLC but is too tired to reciprocate and he’s more than willing to do all the work himself so Lio can feel good--the amount of affection packed in Galo’s muscly body is overwhelming sometimes for emotionally constipated Lio, but overtime, he lets himself revel in it.

Like now, after a long day of not being able to see Galo but longing to all day, kissing him sloppily and drowsily, tired from an onslaught of work--Galo chuckles and places his mouth to his ear, “Let me take care of you.”

He can do nothing but shudder and nod his head, and Galo lets out another laugh as he wraps his arms his boyfriend’s body and effortlessly lifts him, pins him to the wall and swiftly stuffs his hand into his pants.

Galo doesn’t waste time--he can tell by Lio’s already buckling hips that he can’t wait either, so he languidly strokes him to hardness, and Lio’s arms around his partner’s neck tighten, just a tad. He’d usually try to choke him a little to spur him on, but all his limbs feel like jelly--it’s a challenge just to keep his legs tight around his waist so he doesn’t fall.

He just wants to focus on the feeling. Of the warmth, of the slickness, of the up and down, up and down,  _ up and down _ of Galo’s big, big hand, thick fingers, calloused palm. Slightly scarred--Lio always gets the urge to kiss Galo’s marks when he sees them. He gets so shy about it whenever he does. It’s adorable and makes Lio’s heart swell with utter  _ love _ for the man.

He loves Galo.

Though, he will admit in his sleep-muddled mind--cleared up by the sheer heat of the moment as the man speeds up--that at the moment, he loves Galo’s hands just a liiiittle bit more.

Lio softly gasps and bucks his hips into the heat of Galo’s tan skin, looks down at where they’re joined, and whines.

Ah, that’s right. Galo loves him too, doesn’t he?

Galo presses himself flush against Lio and their lips meet, as if he heard Lio’s thoughts.

_ Love is a strange thing. _

He comes with a muffled whine against Galo’s mouth, connected by a trail of saliva as they part. Galo slowly puts Lio down, still holding on to his hips to make sure he doesn’t topple over. His smile is soft and ever-present as he looks down at Lio.

_ He wants to experience it more with Galo. _

He grabs at Galo’s coat once he’s swallowed enough air to talk. “Let me make it up to you.” He breathes out, and feels a small shudder travel along the other man’s arms.

“Sleep in my room tonight?” Galo cocks his head. “You can do somethin’ for me in the morning, if you’re still up for it by then.”

Lio chuckles and wraps his arms around him once more, arms sliding under the jacket and feeling his hot skin. “For you?” He presses his cheek against his chest, where Galo’s big heart is beating with life, with love, for Lio, for his pleasure and satisfaction. “Always.”

Anything for a chance to be enveloped in this big, stupid, perfect man’s embrace.


	3. Fingering (+Mecha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being, uh. a bunch of kinks mixed together. whoops

“_ Relax _.”

“I… _ literally _ can’t.”

Lio draws small (_ big, giant _ ) circles on Galo’s thigh. “ _ I know you’re nervous, _”

“Yeah no _ shit, man _. Have you seen the teeth you got on that thing!?”

“_Yes._” The younger man draws back, just a tad as he looks up with sagged shoulders, like he's disappointed, or just tired of Galo's shenanigans. “_It’s my visor, genius._”

“Wait, then how is this gonna work?”

Lio shrugs, his shoulder pads clunking audibly. “_ Somehow. _”

“That’s not all that reassuring!” Galo shouts, and he sort of hates how his voice cracks multiple times as he does.

“_ Aren’t you usually open to trying new things? _”

“Lio. Babe. Baby. Honeybun.” He starts, as he sits up a little and presses his clapped hands against his mouth, “You _ know _ I love ya, even when ya bite and scratch and step on me and stuff, but I _ fucking beg you, _ ” His voice raises an octave as he gestures to his half-hard cock, Lio’s Burnish Armor helmet--specifically its teeth--pressing lightly against it, impatient. “Just _ PLEASE _ don’t bite down _ . _”

“_ I won’t _.”

“Lio, _ seriously _, I’d rather go a couple hundred more rounds with you before you decide to cross out ‘CBT’ on your “kinky shit to do” list.”

“_ I assure you, it does not involve chopping your dick or balls off. _ " Lio lifts a pitch-black hand and traces its underside along Galo's shaft, as if he's admiring it, and the blue-haired man gulps. " _ I love them too much for that _.”

“Dude, do you love my cock, or me?”

“_ It’s rude to ask questions you know the answers to, Thymos _ .” Lio growls out right as he adjusts his seating on the metal floor and wraps a metallic hand around one of Galo's thighs, fingers taking their time landing on the plush skin, while his other arm grabs Galo's ankle and practically _ forces _ him to manspread.

Then, the 'visor' opens, its teeth separating, almost like a sharks mouth that it looks comical. What's not funny, though, is the long, big, metal tongue with ridges that emerges from the small pool of purple and turquoise inside the helmet. It slithers, as if it had a will of its own, and Galo is immediately entranced.

Lio, thank _ god _, spares Galo from immediate suffering (pleasure??) and avoids his dick, instead licking at the inside of the man's thigh. 

Galo prepares himself for scorching heat, the ridges catching on his skin, for the feel of asphalt--

But when the tongue lands, he squints.

"Uh." He eloquently says.

"_What._" Says Lio in an annoyed tone, continuing to drag his 'tongue' across Galo's thigh.

"You ain't got any spit, bro." 

Lio pauses, the metal pressing to Galo's skin for an awkward moment. "_ Oh. _ " He blankly says, before he pulls back and lets the tongue flap lamely between his sharp teeth. " _ That _ ** _is_ ** _ a problem." _He speaks normally and not at all slurred due to his open mouth, so Galo guesses Lio's head is still there, somewhere? Talking normally? He seriously doesn't get how Burnish magicks work.

"Try sucking my dick? Maybe I'm judgin' too fast."

"_ Wouldn't be the first time _ ." Lio says out of nowhere, and his grip on on Galo's legs loosens. His helmet lowers, too. " _ Not the right time, I know. Sorry. _"

"Nah, it's true." Galo smiles and shakes his head. "I just gotta listen to ya and others from now on! Galo Thymos always strives for the best for everyone, after all!" He grins and ends his small speech by thrusting a fist into his bare chest.

As cheesy as Galo may be, however, it seems to relax Lio enough to look up at him again and huff out a laugh. "_ I know _." He responds, and he says it in such a soft, languid tone--a giant contrast to his pitch black armor--that Galo's heart melts a little.

It doesn't get any better when Lio's tongue gets closer, touching the underside of his cock, the tip slithering on its own, almost like it wanted to _ wrap _ itself around his cock, envelop it--

...Is what he would've said, if not for...

"Yeah, it's like--an iron pipe is wrapped around my dick."

Lio groans, frustrated, and pulls away, retracting his tongue back into it's maw.

"What to doooooo…" Galo squeezes his eyes shut and cranes his neck to side, ideas knocking around in his usually empty head.

"_ I could just finger you _ ." Provides Lio. " _ You wouldn't happen to have any lube left, would you?" _

Galo whines. "But I wanna go through with thi--!"

At the mention of lube, a lightbulb goes off in his head.

He claps his hands. "I got it! Lio, can ya get somethin' out of my locker real quick?"

Lio cocks his head and gets up, his pointy feet making soft 'click, click' sounds that are like soft bell chimes to Galo's ears as he walks to, and then squats in front of his locker.

"_ What am I looking fo--nevermind, I got it. _" He reaches out with his two large fingers and nabs a pink bottle out before closing the locker again.

Galo kicks his legs against the container he's perched and points, his dick still very much out. "Yeah yeah yeah, that's the one!"

"'_Strawberry flavor'._" Lio reads the label aloud as he returns. _"You had this in your locker?_"

"Dude, we have sex here like, twice a week 'cuz of your kinky ass. Of course I had to come prepared!"

"_ Aw _ ," Lio drawls sweetly as he kneels down before Galo once more and tilts his head to the side. " _ You were thinking about me _."

"Duh. I'm always thinkin' about you!"

Lio chuckles, and pops open the cap, pouring it over his fingers. "_ Sweetheart _."

A dumb smile appears on Galo's face at the compliment/pet name/whatever, it's cute(!) and instinctively drags himself further on the box, half-laying down while still holding himself up on his elbows.

"_ Relax _." Lio says, and this time, Galo does, feeling a giant finger that, despite its enormous size, is something Galo is familiar with by now, and now associates with pleasure more than pain.

When the first finger enters, going in and out of Galo's ass in a slow pace in order to not hurt him, he sighs happily and reciprocates by moving his hips, encouraging the armoured man to keep going. One finger turns into two, and _ man _, is Galo glad they switched from spit to lube. It goes down so much more smoothly, and the warmth is still there, thanks to Lio warming the substance despite its initial coldness with his passive power.

"_ How are you feeling? _" Speaking of Lio...

Galo opens his eyes (when did he close them?) and sends a lazy smile the other man's way. He winks, too, as a bonus, just for him. "Good. _ Real _ damn good."

"_ Want me to put it on my tongue? _"

"Yes." Galo replies immediately, excited, because this is the reason he wanted him to get the lube in the first place! "_God _ yes." Sure, it’s not just his fingers like he anticipated, but the surprises Lio has in store never cease to amaze him.

The helmet’s grin opens wide and the makeshift tongue slithers out once more. Lio throws his head backwards and squeezes the bottle of lube, pouring it over his ‘tongue’ like it was some kind of syrupy delicacy--like honey or chocolate or _ holy shit Galo just imagined that tongue coated in his cum and holy shit holy shit he needs that thing on him RIGHT now _

Galo laughs nervously through his arousal and starts babbling, "Wow, you're really _ chuggin _' that thing...!" 

Lio seems be used to this by now, though--used to bringing Galo over the edge and listening to his rambling--be it Galo with a clear mind or one muddled by lust. For someone who makes fun of him for being a talker, Lio sure loves listening to him. He lets out another uncontrolled giggle at that thought.

And before he even knows it, the bottle is completely emptied of its contents and thrown to the side. Lio swipes at his fangs, wiping away stray droplets and ‘_ Oh yeah!’ _ Galo thinks, squeaking at the sudden prod near his prostate, ‘ _ I forgot those were still in there. Oh man. Oooooh man.’ _

Lio leans in closer, hot air from his open ‘mouth’ causing Galo’s dick to reach hardness he didn’t know it could reach, and the tongue waves from one side to the other--like it was wiping at its lips seductively. "_ Won't be the only thing I 'chug on' today. _"

Galo hums--more like whines, really--affirmatively before the mouth goes down on him and _ oh _ ** _shit_ ** _ that’s good. _

“Oh, shit.” He gasps out, and his arms finally give out--he falls on his back, his chest heaving as he lets his noises run free and throws his arm on his forehead. “Ah, shit, Lio--_ Lio _,”

“_ Aah, there we go. _ ” Marvels Lio, the tongue, now slick, still warm and _ long and big and mobile and wrapping itself around Galo’s dick, pumping it just by coiling around it, holy _ ** _shit_ ** _ \-- _ “ _ That got your spirit ablaze again _.”

“I-It’s always--_ Ah _ !” He’s rudely interrupted by the tip of his dick being flicked by Lio’s tongue, further teasing at its opening. “D-dude, Lio, c’mon…” He pushes himself up on his shaky elbows once more so he can see Lio, and _ wow _, is it a sight to behold.

Sure, he can’t see his face, but just the sight of the armour’s open jaw, the black tongue, covered in barely-visible lube with a pink tint, wrapped--_ literally wrapped _\--around Galo’s cock as Lio’s fingers continue to pump into him almost makes the blue-haired man keen again.

The helmet tilts up a little, apparently noticing Galo is watching him. Lio shuffles a little, gets closer--

“Ah--” He tries to warn, one hand reaching out.

“_ Shh. _ ” Lio says, continuing his journey further up Galo’s cock. “ _ I’ll be careful. _”

And then, _ deep-throats the fucking thing. _

The heat hits Galo all at once and his breaths come erratic, now, but he won’t look away, even if he can’t see due to the helmet. Lio’s teeth are only barely grazing the skin of his stomach, the tongue continues licking and slurping and pumping, as if Galo’s dick was a delicacy in itself that Lio could not get enough of.

The fingers _ scissor _ inside of Galo and he _ screams _ . God fucking damnit, this thing may not have a cock (‘ _ That’s so boring. There’s other, more creative ways to make you lose your mind. _ ’--Lio’s own words. Galo’s not giving up yet, though) but _ fuck _ those _ fingers _ . Literally. They’re so big, so warm, they fit _ perfectly _ inside of Galo and Lio’s mouth is like the perfect _ warmer _ for his cock and he feels his other hand squeeze his thigh, it’s gonna leave _ marks _\--

Galo thrusts up, his back arching, and the hand moves to take a hold of his waist, to feel Galo heave and gasp for air, for release. Galo’s babbling nonsense he can’t even comprehend--his mind is a mess, his hands grab at Lio’s fingers--practically a handhold when Lio’s clad in this armor.

“Please--Ah,” He begs, because as good as this is, his dick’s getting hot and it’s too much to handle, grabs tighter at the fingers-- “Please, please, please, Lio--Lio, _ please _\--”

“_ Hmm? _”

“Tongue--on your tongue--” He rambles, hoping--knowing--that Lio will understand. “Let me--_ please _!”

“_ You can come. _ ” Lio whispers sweetly, and the hands squeeze as his head lifts up, the tongue going all around Galo’s dick as he retracts and presses it against his head, ready and everything. “ _ Go on. I’ll take anything you have for me. _”

At the permission, Galo’s thrusts get more erratic until he yells and bucks his hips into the heat, not stopping his motions until he’s milked dry.

He flops back on the crate, and Lio’s fingers finally retract, albeit gently, eliciting a whine out of the fucked out man.

“_ Galo. _ ” Calls out Lio. “ _ Look _.”

“Hn?” Galo whines and opens his eyes to see--

His eyes widen. _ Holy shit. _

The artificial tongue is _ coated _ in Galo’s cum, threatening to dribble off a bit from the amount. Galo gasps and his hands come up to touch the tongue, and Lio lets him, crossing his arms across Galo’s chest, almost leaning on it. The tongue is pleasant to the touch, hot but not scorching, warming Galo’s fingers (cold, from how hard they were gripping on the armour’s), and he barely even registers the slick of the lube and cum mixed in. It’s _ such a fucking good look. _

Holy _ shit _, it’s better than he imagined.

He shouldn’t be surprised, though. Everything’s better when it’s with Lio.

“Holy shit.” He voices his thoughts.

“_ I know. _” Lio simply responds, and retracts the tongue back into his mouth. Galo’s a little ashamed at his whine of disappointment, but it’s replaced by pride and astonishment when he hears Lio chuckle, and then a muffled gulp.

He blinks. “Did you just--”

“_ Mm. Not bad. _” Lio simply says, cocking his head in thought.

“You can... taste stuff in that thing, too?”

“_ Of course _.”

Galo sighs and lets his head fall to the surface. “Man, I still got a lot to learn about you.”

“_ Indeed. _ ” Lio says, amused, and traces shapes on Galo’s chest. “ _ You know… _ ” He leans in closer to his face, and the man’s breath hitches as the tongue peeks out again to tease at his bottom lip. “ _ I could've just stuck this thing down your throat and we would have been ready to go. _"

Galo blinks and frowns, raising his arm to bonk at the other man’s helmet. "Fuck's sake, Lio--spit ain't a safe substitute for lube!"

"_ You're no fun. _"

"No! I'm just afraid for my asshole!"

“_Save money on lube for when we actually _ ** _need_ ** _ it, Galo. Come on. _”

“We _ always _ need it! Period!”

“_ Galooooo.” _He whines, somehow completely monotone, and Galo groans, pushing at Lio’s helmet as he keeps insisting on stupid decisions.

Just who was the headstrong one between the two of them, again?


	4. Marathon sex

Even when Galo came with a scream, hands scrambling at the crumpled sheets below him, Lio did not stop.

It’s been so long--Lio likes work. Or rather, _ wants _ to work. He wants to help Promepolis--no, not just Promepolis. The _ world _ rise up into a better place, and he wants to take part in making it so.

But god, does it get tiring sometimes. Especially when he doesn’t see Galo for a while.

It’s the man’s own fault, really. Lio was used to silence, to people minding their own business and keeping to themselves, that he himself had adapted the manner. But Galo was light--reaching everywhere, all the time, at the first sight of an opening. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, either. Always talked Lio’s ear off, always threw his hands around him, lifted him into the air after a job well-done.

Lio always rolled his eyes. At the time, he didn’t think much of it.

Now, when Galo’s loud voice is absent, he can barely stand it, much less focus.

So, after six days and nine hours of no face-to-face contact with Galo (communicating through the phone doesn’t count), no one can blame Lio for wanting to have the man all to himself for a while, can they?

“_ L-Lio… _ Ah,” Galo weakly pants, half of his face buried in the pillow and his open eye, glossed over, staring up at the man above him, still moving his hips.

“Not yet, luv.” Lio smirks, pushing back his fringe, and he notices, with sheer delight, that Galo’s following the gesture keenly. “I haven’t finished once, but that was your… fourth, no?” He chuckles as he pauses, and Galo squirms. He smiles and swipes his finger across the big man’s sweaty cheek. “And I thought _ I _ missed you.”

Galo’s breath hitches, and he knows he said the right thing.

His pace picks up again, and Galo screams. It’s _ shrill _ . It’s _ loud _ . It _ vibrates in his eardrums _.

It’s _ music _ to his ears.

“Keep making those noises, luv.” He encourages, picking up his previous pace. “There was never a single moment where I didn’t miss your lovely voice.”

Galo lets out a garbled noise that sounds vaguely like Lio’s name, and _ ah _, there’s his favorite Galo sound.

It fits so perfectly on his tongue, whether happy, angry or sad or muddled with lust--having his attention all to himself, his body, his entire existence…

Lio smiles, a bit cruelly. “Try to keep up.” He growls out. “I’m not letting you go until sunrise.”

When Galo shakily nods, he smirks and thrusts up harshly, relishing at getting to hear his favorite song once more.


	5. Multiple partners (+Mecha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank u promare hell for fueling this

“_ Man, he’s tight. _”

“_ Really? Wow. False advertising, boss. _”

“_ Do take into account Gueira most likely overestimated his size. _”

“_ Hah, _ ” Meis rolls his shoulders, glancing over the body between him and his partner to glance at Gueira’s crotch. “ _ That’s true! _”

“_ No it’s not! _” Gueira flinches and in doing so, bucks his hips up.

“Mmng.”

“_ Oh shit--right, sorry. _ ” The man stills completely and readjusts his grip on Galo’s hips, putting his chin on his shoulder. “ _ You good, man? _”

“Y-yeah! Just uh... Gimme a sec.” Galo puts his hands on Gueira’s stupidly large hands, trying to relax his muscles as best he can as he gulps and looks down. “You’re big.” He adds, a mix of surprise and marvel.

“_ Hah, thanks _.”

The chuckle sends a bit of unsolicited warmth through Galo, and is distracted from the sight when Meis’ mandible tilting his chin up to look up at him instead. Man, Galo’s neck is gonna hurt like hell after this. Why does their armor have to be so _ tall _ !? Now he knows how Lio feels on a daily basis. “ _ If you want him to change it, he can, you know. _ ” Meis says. “ _ We’re here to destroy your ass metaphorically, not literally. _”

“No, it’s…” He shuffles around, and he seems immobilized, not even able to fidget without twitching in pain.

The leader seems to notice it, and ‘tsk’s as he pushes himself up. “_ Gueira, simmer it down a little. _ ” He waves his hand from his place in the makeshift throne of crates, placed in front so that he can see both his boyfriend and his subordinates. “ _ As warm as he is, I don’t want to see you two just sit there. I want to see you in action. _”

“_ Aye aye, boss. _” Gueira agrees as he roughly yanks Galo off his cock, eliciting a yelp of pain from the shorter man.

“_ Watch it, idiot! You could’ve hurt him _ !” Meis scolds, quickly putting his arms up beneath Galo’s arms. Gueira groans in frustration at that and deposits the blue-haired man in the other Burnish’s arms, _ gently _ this time. 

(Galo feels Gueira’s giant, giant, fingers slide from his as he does, and gulps.)

“_ Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Just got excited. _” He tilts his head in a way that practically betrays that he was rolling his eyes, before he snaps his fingers and his body goes up in flames for a quick second before he grabs at Galo again (his palms are noticeably hotter) and directs his makeshift dick into the man’s ass once more. It goes down much, much smoother this time, and Galo hums in relief.

“_ Hey, there we go! _ ” Gueira laughs and pats Galo’s scarred arm (it’s still covered--by his own request. The three accepted it with no hesitation) and lets his helmet fall on the man’s shoulder again. Galo turns his head slightly and squints to see through the visor, noticing Gueira grinning slyly in the suit. “ _ Now you don’t got nothin’ to worry about _.” He practically whispers--something unlike him, as Galo’s learned from their short time together, and contains a moan when he starts thrusting.

It’s… _ nothing _ like Lio’s fingers, Galo notes. It’s giant and not able to quirk up in a way that can hit _ that _ spot. So all Gueira can really do is keep going until he finds it, and if Galo and Gueira are anything alike (like Aina and Remi and the entirety of Burning Rescue keeps so eloquently keeps saying), then this is gonna take a while.

“Hah,” He breathes out, and comes to just as he feels something making its way down his chest. He looks down to see Meis’ arms occupied with admiring his body, its pointy ends tracing it, and looks up. The armoured man seems a bit surprised at being caught in action, and shakes his head.

“_ Sorry _.” He says, but Galo’s not about to let him off so easy. He swiftly grabs one of his mandibles with both hands and, in a moment of Galo-brand genius, places a sloppy kiss on its tip.

This causes Meis to visibly jolt in surprise, and Galo smirks up at him, pulling back a bit before enveloping his mouth around the arm, eyes on the armour’s visor the whole time.

“_ Ahah _ ,” Meis breathes out, sounding like he’s in pleasant disbelief. “ _ That’s dangerous, you know? _” 

Galo shrugs and hums, sliding one of his hands to one of the spiky parts of Meis’ mandible-thing, stroking it with his thumb as he tries to take the arm in a little bit deeper. However, at the angle he’s at, it’s a bit hard, and the heat behind him, never ceasing its actions, makes it hard to focus.

Suddenly, Meis speaks up. “_ Gueira, lift him up a bit more. _”

“_ Gotcha. _”

And then Gueira is standing up a little--or maybe he’s making his legs bigger? Galo can’t see from here. Nevertheless, he’s being lifted up, the dick inside him never leaving, and then not only is Gueira given more leverage to pound into Galo, the latter can now deepthroat the mandible better. When his brain processes that, he gets to work once more.

“_ Look at you go. _ ” Chuckles Meis, holding his arm perfectly still as he cocks his head. “ _ You really found yourself a keeper, huh, boss? _”

“_ If you three keep going like that, you’re going to make me actually jealous. _” 

Galo opens his eyes and sees Lio out of the corner of his eye, sitting there like it was a spectacle for him alone--a lord with the theater all to himself. Technically, it was. And Galo was the main attraction. “_ You can jump in at any time, boss! _”

“_ Oh, I know. _ ” Lio laughs, his shoulder pads moving with the action and _ man, he’s right there, but Galo already misses him. _ “ _ I just wanted to see how it looks at another angle. _”

“_ Didn’t take ya for the voyeur type. _” Gueira muses, slowing his pace a little.

‘_ There’s a lot you don’t know. _’ Galo thinks, and chuckles on the mandible. The man behind takes notice, and prods at the side of his head with his helmet.

“_ Yeah, you’re probably used to it, huh? _ ” He playfully antagonizes, and thrusts up rather harshly, causing Galo to let out a high-pitched whine. _ “Lucky bastard. _”

“_What,_” Meis scoffs, looking over at the other armoured man. “_I’m not good enough for you?_”

“_Huh? No! I just…_” He lets go of Galo for a moment to crack his neck awkwardly. “_Can’t sit still when I’m watchin’ you or you’re watchin’ me_.”

“_ We’ll get there. Don’t worry. _”

“_ Not that this isn’t sweet, _ ” Lio suddenly speaks up, and he’s leaning over now, one of his elbows on his knee and the other hand continuing to support his chin. “ _ But I _ ’_ll have to come over there if you don’t do what I told you to do _.”

And Galo pleads, ‘_ please, please, Please-- _ ’ in his mind, but his lackeys nod nervously and start _ going to town _ on Galo--Gueira thrusting up into him, easily finding his prostate, and Meis’ arm just an inch of triggering Galo’s trained gag reflex.

It’s overwhelming. It already is when it’s just Lio--when it’s two of them, when the already powerful presence of Lio’s armor is doubled, he…

He still misses Lio.

He cranes his neck up so he can turn his head to side-eye Lio and moans something that was supposed to be the short man’s name, but it came out garbled.

Gueira laughs. “_ I think he misses you, boss. _”

“_ But of course. _ ” Laughs Lio, and to Galo’s delight, slowly gets up with all the grace and dominance of a king. With each step he comes closer and when he finally places his large finger under Galo’s chin, tracing his jaw, his heart starts beating a millisecond faster. “ _ He knows who he belongs to. _”

Galo hums affirmatively, and Lio starts patting his hair as his other travels down, down his stomach, and finally reaches its destination at Galo’s cock, making him whine and tear up at the multiple pairs of hands on him.

“_I suppose I’ve had my break. Would you like to finish now?_” Lio asks, scratching at his buzz cut affectionately as he continues pumping his dick. “_And if you still want to, we can go for another round._ _Are you two willing?_”

“_ Hell yeah. _ ” Gueira says, breath labored as he continues his thrusts and digs his chin into Galo’s shoulder. “ _ He’s hot as hell _.”

“_Cute, too.” _Meis provides, gently tilting Galo’s chin up so he can see him take in his mandible. “_Real good boy._”

Galo whines. Only Lio’s called him that, but from Meis, it almost has the same effect. Almost.

And he _ relishes _ at the praise. It’s like he’s a fish, and three pieces of bait were thrown into the water, and his mouth somehow caught on all three at the same time.

He’s got his beautiful boyfriend and two other great, handsome men willing to pleasure him, to make him feel good.

He hasn’t felt this loved in… forever.

The three visors staring down at him--not in degradation, but in affection--make him feel loved and safe and _ noticed _.

He wouldn't mind doing this again. Not at all.


	6. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slight spoilers.

“You keep coming back, again and again.” The Burnish leader sighs, his fingers never ceasing their movement. “How long until you learn your lesson? Until others find out?”

“That a… rhetorical question?” Chokes out Galo, gulping for air. “I dunno.”

“What would your peers think if they find out you’ve been meeting the ‘Burnish bastard leader’ for multiple weeks, now?” He keeps going, keeps trying to rile the firefighter on, and tilts his head, his voice now dropping an octave. “What would your  ** _dear mentor_ ** think?”

He flinched at that. He… has kept what Lio’s told him about Kray in mind, but he doesn’t exactly trust him enough to go confront Kray about it either. Not yet. Not right now.

And he doesn’t exactly want to think about his idol while his fucked out prostate continues to be prodded at, thanks very much.

“Yeah, yeah, keep goin’--nnh. I ain’t givin’ up.” He rolls his eyes, instead, despite his labored breath, and he realizes to soon it might’ve looked like his eyes were rolling back because of pleasure. “I can take on anything you throw at me, asshole.”

And at that, Lio Fotia pauses to chuckle, causing Galo’s eyes to widen. This is… the first time he’s ever heard the man laugh. It’s surprisingly low and smooth for someone of his stature, and he can’t help but be mesmerized as their eyes meet once more.

“You’re allowing me to stoke the fire within you.” He says with a present smile, and it’s so soft, so unbecoming of an infamous terrorist, that Galo can’t look away from it, doesn’t want it to disappear--so much he keeps his eyes on it even after it turns into a cruel smirk and the shorter man lines himself up against Galo again.

“ _ What kind of firefighter are you? _ ”

Fucker. The handsome prince look fits him. For a seemingly serious leader of an arsonist group, he sure is a goddamn brat, trying to rile Galo on further.

“Do you wish to see me continue to burn?” Lio goes on, thrusting  _ harshly _ into Galo’s ass and he  _ keens _ , it’s  _ way _ too soon-- “Do you wish to feel every scorch, every sensation, until your final thoughts finally burn out and become one with mine?”

And you know, Galo thinks in his overheated brain, maybe he does. Maybe he’s become so curious about the Burnish--about  _ Lio _ , that he wouldn’t mind becoming one of them. But it isn’t so simple. He can’t become Burnish at the drop of a hat, and it’s not something that should be desired just for something like  _ this _ . It seems… disrespectful, in a way.

“Hah?” Galo still continues, because he’s a lot of things--he’s an idiot, he’s a firefighter, he’s a history nut, he’s a hole for this bastard to use, but he’s not a loser. “I’m jus’ containing it.” He smirks, despite his head lulling to the side in a moment of shyness at the intense gaze focused on him,  _ only him, only him _ “The fire within me burns bright, and so does the one in your soul, right?” He takes a moment to gulp. “That’s the only flame that should matter.”

“If only it were that simple.”

Galo nods. He doesn’t quite understand, but he’s trying, through the fog in his mind.

No… not fog. The  _ smoke _ . The fire in him is going out of control, burning up every intestine in his body--is his blood going to dry out, too? Do Burnish bleed? Do they have gasoline, instead? They’re still human, as Lio insisted. Maybe not in body, but in soul, yes.

The soul. The thing that should matter. Not outward appearances.

“How long until you get tired of this, I wonder?”

“‘til mine or your soul extinguishes.”

“Or become one.”

Maybe. Maybe, Galo thinks. Maybe one day, when their ideals stop and realize they might not be so different, that their clashing ideas of peace can be used to defeat the true evil in this world, to find out the truth--

But not today. Today, Galo spits at the ground beside him, watching Lio the whole time. He would've directed it at his stupid leather jacket, but even he admits that thing is cool as hell.

“In your dreams, bastard.”

The Man Burnish Leader huffs and grips Galo’s thigh, and it’s the last clear memory Galo has before the rest become clouded by neon smoke.


	7. Losing Control

Lio's palms sizzle on Galo's hips as he continues pounding into him and continues eliciting hisses, groans of pleasure and pain from the taller man. Galo hasn’t said anything yet, nor has he shown any signs of wanting to stop, so Lio keeps going.

“Just focus on this feeling.” Lio demands, his palms lighting up with a teal and purple flame. “And nothing else.”

Galo nods shakily.

He’s scorching him, he knows. He’s leaving visible marks, but he doesn’t care. He wants to make him his own. Galo may not be a fellow Burnish, but Lio can make sure he knows what he got himself into. He can assure _himself_ that Galo knows what he got himself into.

He’s possessive of Galo.

He’s jealous of noone.

He's being a paranoid brat and he hates it.

Because he _ knows _ Galo loves him. Cherishes him, treasures him even.

And with this, he feels like he's taking Galo's love for granted, like he's ignoring it. But he's not. He's _ not _!

It's just

hard to believe.

That after all of the suffering Lio and his kind went through, all the hardships, he could be allowed such happiness and contentment in the arms of a man like Galo.

And so, he wants to make his mark. To ground himself. To make sure this is real. That _ Galo _ is real.

To make sure that this practically perfect reality Lio could only dream of won’t go up in flames and fade away into ashes, revealing the harsh reality he might be denying.

But with every moan, every pat on his hair, every mutter from Galo; _ ‘Lio, I’m here, Lio. Lio, are you here with me, too?’ _ spoken with honest, naked affection, Lio’s inner rage and self-hate simmers a little less and turns into guilt.

And even as tears start flowing down his face, Galo’s there to grab at his hand and pull it to his lips, kissing at the still-burning palm. He encourages him to continue, even if he can’t quite grasp what the other is feeling yet, and Lio gulps back his whine.

Lio makes a final mark, burning and hot, sure to leave a scar for a long, long time. Right over his heart, right over his possession, and watches as Galo’s eyes and hand drift over to examine it.

When he looks back at Lio, it's with curiosity and worry and complete, _ willing _ submission, and that’s when Lio’s face finally falls to bury itself in Galo’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” He still says, even as he begins to feel Galo’s hands card through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

Galo is here. And one day, maybe Lio will finally believe he is truly here, too.


	8. Glove/Hand Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler warning again!!

Even after everything is over, Lio, to Galo’s befuddlement, continues to wear leather.

“Dude, aren’t you hot??”

Lio glances up from his report for only a second before getting right back to it. “I _ am _ attractive. Thank you for noticing.”

“What? No, like--don’t you _ get _ hot??”

“Well, I can’t transform into my armor anymore... “ He sighs. “So that blows, I’ll admit.”

“_ Agggh _ , that’s now what I _ meaaaaan _ !” Galo ruffles his hair in frustration before he stomps over to Lio and takes one of his gloved hands in both of his. “Look at this! It’s motherfucking _ July _ in motherfuckin’ _ Manhattan _ ! And you’re wearing _ leather gloves _!” He shouts, reaching an almost desperate tone of voice. “Aren’t your hands sweating??”

Lio just cocks an eyebrow in response. “What? Wanna find out?”

“Huh??”

“Here.” Lio says, completely deadpan, as he brings his palm up to Galo’s mouth. “If you want to check so bad.”

“Wha…” He mumbles in a moment of confusion, before he feels the tips of Lio’s fingers teasingly prod at his cheeks, his nose--“Why--Why are you getting horny over this???”

Lio hums and shrugs, as if he’s questioning both Galo and _ himself _.

Galo groans and grips the other’s wrist tighter, pressing his face into the hand. “I can’t fuckin’ _ believe _you.” He growls out.

“Believe it.”

Galo sticks his thumb into Lio’s glove, so he can make space for his tongue. “I hate you _ so _ fuckin’ much.”

“Believe it.”

“_ Shut uuuuuuup. _”

Lio smirks and cocks his head in amusement as Galo slides is tongue into the inside of his glove.

It’s slick with sweat and the heat and salt hits Galo’s senses all at once. He places wet kisses where he can reach through the tight leather, and thank _ god _ for Lio having such small hands--he can just barely reach the gaps in-between his fingers.

“You can’t even wait for my fingers, huh?” Lio chuckles out before Galo jumps as he feels gentle fingers on his erection (_ when the hell did that happen!? _) “My palm’s enough for you?”

“Yooh fahckin’ fahlt.” Galo frowns as he continues delving his tongue deeper into the glove, never breaking eye contact with Lio.

“If that’s not enough for you to settle down, I can give you something better.” Lio smirks and beckons his partner as he starts walking backwards towards the couch, and Galo follows him, like a dog following his master as he still has his toy in his mouth.

“Sit here. Pants down.” He points to the couch and Galo lets out a frustrated ‘ugh’ before he does as he is told. After he’s done, he notices Lio hasn’t taken a seat, and is instead kneeling in front of him, smoothing out his hair, like he had no care about the fact that Galo’s cock was a good couple inches away from his face.

“Good.” He praises, and then sticks one of his fingers into his wet glove--where Galo’s tongue was just before-- and brings it to the tip of his dick.

“What are you--”

He squeaks as he gets his answer--Lio slaps the stretched leather over his cock’s head, and proceeds to rub it from both ends--one with leather, the other with his equally slick and still very, very sweaty palm.

He whines. This is gross. SO fucking gross.

He grinds his hips forward.

“Wooow, quick on the uptake, for once.” Lio laughs, and for once, Galo has mixed feelings on whether he’s happy or angry to hear it. “Good boy, Galo.”

Okay, he’s happy. But only because of the stupid praise.

Lio snaps his wrist downward, making the glove and his skin touch Galo’s tip and he moans, an embarrassing pitch in his voice as his knees draw up and he slides down the couch a little.

“Ah, that felt good, huh?” Lio says as his other hand comes up to start stroking the rest of Galo’s length and he _ sighs _ in relief. The pressure on his head is still frustratingly arousing but he’s finally being pumped properly, and he continues slightly bucking his hips up, into Lio’s hand, into the _ glove _\--

The glove--!!

Galo realizes too late what he’s doing as he comes, his back arching and the other man’s hand keeping his dick still, pumping it into Lio’s waiting hand.

When he shakes his head and blinks himself back to reality, he sees Lio examining his glove with limited interest and he sits up on his knees as he shows it to Galo.

“Look at this.” He sighs, and the other gulps as his eyes follow the trail of his own cum, dripping down Lio’s wrist ever-so slowly. “You made a mess.”

“And who’s fucking fault is that…!?”

Lio just tuts and shakes his head, peeling the glove off. The squelching sounds as he does make Galo squirm in his seat. _ God _, that sounds gross. “Well, I can’t wear these now. Hope you’re proud of yourself.”

He grins. “_ So _ proud.”

“Idiot.” And Lio says that with utmost affection before he plants a smooch on Galo’s chin.

“You’re still a kinky fucker.”

“I’m _ your _ kinky fucker.”

“Yeah,” He sighs and pats Lio’s hair as the man starts placing wet kisses on his jaw. “Yeah, you are.”


	9. Wet Dreams

Scorching, unbearable heat is coiling itself around Galo’s body, holding his hands tied behind his back, and he can do nothing but struggle before a strong hand wraps itself around his throat and pushes him further into the fire.

“Lio--”

“ _ Stay still, Galo Thymos. _ ” He demands, his form as pitch black as when he was back then, when Galo first saw him crying and decided he needed to stop him, not for the city, but for the man himself, too. He’s exuding just as much control here, hands wrapping around his throat and the other digging its nails into his hip, leaving marks.

His breathing is labored, he’s hot and bothered,  _ literally _ , and for some reason, Galo feels the same as the dragon grazes his pants and sets them aflame, disintegrating them entirely, and Lio groans before there’s suddenly a blazing feeling inside Galo and he lets out a surprised moan.

He tries to struggle, ask what’s going on, but the coil of the dragon’s body behind him just holds him tighter, leaves scars and makes Galo groan in pain and  _ pleasure _ \--

Pleasure… from the pain? From the pain of fire? He’s drooling over this? Oh god, he’s  _ drooling, what the fuck-- _

There’s fire all around him--the walls, the dragon, and Lio too, in a way--he hasn’t even broken a sweat as he continues pounding into Galo and leaving burn scars all over his body--over his throat, his chest, his waist, his thighs, the heat is unbearable but so, so, so good--

“ _ That’s not enough _ .” Lio growls, unsatisfied for some reason, and he looks up at Galo, and then behind the man.

Galo blinks blearily and is unable to look up quickly enough before the dragon unhinges its jaw and places it on the left side of Galo’s body--envelops the side of his back, his entire arm save for his hands, and Galo starts panting in anticipation and fear.

The teeth prod at his slick skin. Just a little. He hiccups.

The jaw sizzles as it presses further into him, and tears start rolling down his cheeks.

That’s enough. He’s not patient enough for this.

“Come on, Lio.” He cackles out, and Lio raises an eyebrow at him (one of the horns on his head quirking up with the motion) “I can take it. You know that.”

Lio’s expression softens, just a little, before he grazes the back of his hand against Galo’s cheek and leaves a burn there, too, but Galo barely flinches and keeps up his trademark smile.

He can swear he can see Lio’s own lips quirk up for just a second before he snaps his fingers, and

Galo  _ screams _ .

It’s painful. Fuck, fuck, fuck it hurts  _ so fucking much,  _ its like a beartrap that was left out in the sun for too long is digging into 1/3rd of his body, except it’s  _ alive _ and  _ moving _ and  _ digging in deeper into his skin, spilling blood all over Galo and the dragon itself _

The dragon’s teeth make the blood literally boil as it trails down Galo’s torn body, heating it, like its a drink, an ambrosia for it to taste, and it lets out a sound that sounds almost like a satisfied whine and it causes Galo to blearily laugh at that. He’s glad its happy. A crying face doesn’t suit it at all.

He’s distracted when an arm comes into view and slides languidly up the man’s body, smearing his blood all over his stomach and chest, and then his face. It’s so hot, it’s so painful, but it feels so  _ good _ \--

He catches Lio’s eyes again, and he looks downright mesmerized, mellowed down, but still downright  _ cruel _ as he strokes his thumb over Galo’s lips, then his tongue, and pulls on it. Galo lets out a loud whine as he tries to follow the hand, trying to prove to Lio that he can handle it,  _ It’s not that hot at all _ \--

But Lio seems to understand the sentiment anyway as he pulls his bloodied hand away-- _ that’s Galo’s blood _ \--and brings it to his lip,s his tongue lapping the blood up as he lets out loud sighs and breaths, and Galo thinks ‘ _ God, I wish I were that hand right now _ .”

When Lio’s had his share, he grins, wide and feral and unlike anything Galo’s seen before from him, wild and free.

“_I could eat you up._ _Do you know that?_” He chuckles mockingly, and places both his hands beside Galo’s head, looming over him as he resumes his thrusts. Galo moans, throws his head back, the teeth are still digging in--how is his arm still attached...? “_You wouldn’t even be enough to sate my hunger._” 

“Please.” He begs, not really sure for what, but he just  _ wants _ . He  _ wants. _

The smell of his burning skin is starting to fill his nostrils, overtaking his other senses, and cooking him medium fucking rare just for Lio--the pain is barely there anymore. Lio’s still smirking, teeth sharp and on full display as he finally, finally comes down and brings his face to Galo’s messy, burned, probably deformed panting face until their lips come together and--

And--

The horrible smell wakes Galo up.

He blinks. What the hell? What the hell was that? What the hell  _ is  _ that?”

He sits up, ignoring his morning wood and tangles out of his bedsheets because it’s like six in the morning and something smells  _ awful _ and it interrupted Galo’s questionably kinky dream.

He opens the door into the rest of the house and peeks into the kitchen to see a certain someone by the stove, holding a pan and looking straight back at Galo with the look of a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Lio, what are you doing.” He deadpans, his hands holding him up against the doorframe.

The man looks between his pan with… some kind of dubious, pitch black food sizzling pathetically on it and Galo. “...Steak.” He answers, though it sounds more like another question.

Galo blinks, very, very slowly. “For  _ breakfast _ .”

“...Protein is good for you.”

“I have bacon, Lio.” He groans as he limps to the kitchen. “At least use the cheap stuff.”

“Why?” Lio pouts, offended. “I can cook!”

What used to be a steak sets itself on fire and Lio looks at it with mild surprise.

It doesn’t last long before Galo tiredly picks up the fire extinguisher in the corner of the small kitchen and sprays the pan, turning the stove off.

“Aw.”

“Just… Leave the cooking to me, man.” He pats Lio on the back, a bit too harshly before he yawns and starts walking back to his room. “Seriously, I’ll become a trophy husband if it means you’ll never have to go near a kitchen.”

Lio turns to him with a small smile and trails after him. “Is that a proposal?”

Galo waves his hand. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll torment you about it when you’re not half-asleep, just a quick warning.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Galo sniffs and places a quick kiss on Lio’s lips before he steps into the bedroom. “Have a nice day at work, love you.”

He hears a short laugh and a “Love you, too.” before he hums and closes the door, immediately flopping on the bed as soon as he is in its vicinity.

He touches his left shoulder, flinches at the pain that is not there, and moans as he starts grinding into the sheets.


	10. Flexibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how long ive waited to write this

“Y'know, Lio.”

“Yeah?” Lio replies casually, voice not even the least bit strained as he stretches, his legs in an all-out split.

Galo blinks from the couch, his matoi over his shoulder and his chin propped up on his hand. “You’re pretty tough, for a little dude.”

“And you’re not very perceptive, for someone so tall.”

Galo ignores the insult and adjusts his grip on his weapon. “Like, you got no muscles at all, but you can haul almost as much as me! It’s awesome!”

“Appearances can be deceiving.”

“Yeah! I like that ‘bout you!”

Lio squints and ceases his stretches to sit in a normal position and rolls his wrists around as he gives his boyfriend a questioning look. “That I’m deceiving…?”

The man shakes his head. “Nah, that you’re more than you let on!” He explains and grins wide, both hands gripping at his matoi as he does. “Like how you seem like a real ice king, but you’re actually super-duper nice!”

Lio’s eyes widen a little as he tilts his head to the side, trying to let his hair fall so that it’ll cover his gradually warming cheeks. “Well, thanks I suppose.” He says quietly, and takes a breath as he stands up, walking behind the kitchen counter. “But wouldn’t that mean that despite all your muscle, you’re actually quite frail?”

Galo’s attitude immediately goes from soft to offended as he jumps into a battle position “Huh!? I’ll have ya know I’m SUPER strong! These guns ain’t just for show, y’know!” He showcases by flexing both arms. “I got great arm strength! And leg strength! And everything strength!” 

“Really, now.” He takes a seat on one of the stools and props his arm up on the table.

“Yeah! Watch this.” Galo announces and walks to the middle of the room, tapping his matoi on the ground once and four small pincers come out of it, glueing it into the ground. Galo then grips the matoi’s handle tightly with both hands, does a running start and lifts his legs off the ground, doing a little spin as his hands slide lower until he’s upside down, and then wraps his calves around the pole.

It takes Galo letting go with one arm to wave at Lio before the shorter realizes he was watching the spectacle with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

“See!?” 

Lio doesn’t respond.

What… the hell was that? Whatever it was, it was pretty impressive, as well as a bit…

“Hellooo?”

Lio shakes his head a little and puts his cheek in his hand, appearing unamused. “...Still not convinced.” He shrugs, and then adds as a joke--as a joke, really--“Maybe lose the pants and we’ll see if that muscle is really in your legs, too.”

But Galo just grins and un-clenches his legs from the pole. “You got it!”

_ holy shit he actually fell for it _

The (he assumes? He hopes??) oblivious man starts spinning again and lets his hands climb up the pole and Galo starts unbuckling his the belts on his pants and shakes his legs until he finally gets them off, letting them fall to the floor below. On the way, his shoes must’ve gotten tangled up, because they slid off, too.

Galo’s legs are… well-defined. Smooth. Maybe not as good as his pecs, but still tantalizing, and there’s a small sheen of sweat starting to appear on Galo’s body and Lio _ gulps _, his hand betraying him and starting to slowly, slowly start to slide down his pants--obscured from Galo’s point of view due to the counter.

“There! Now, you watchin’?”

Lio feels breathless, so he lets out a simple “Yep.” _ ‘Attentively’ _, also adds in his mind.

Galo smirks and starts doing more stunts and spins on the matoi, grunting and talking through it, but Lio is only half-listening--his throat is clogged up and all the blood in his brain apparently went to his crotch as he starts jacking himself off to _ what basically is a fucking strip tease _.

Is Galo aware? Does he know? He’s sent a couple of _ looks _ and winks Lio’s way when he paused to make sure his partner was still watching but you never know with this idiot. He’s either trying too hard or not trying at all. An all or nothing type of guy. Sure, Lio is basically the same, but still!

He grips on his cock in frustration and Galo somehow notices him twitch. Maybe he’s not so blind after all.

“What?” He grins as he pushes his chest against the matoi, Lio almost _ chokes, why is his chest so damn big and fit so perfectly between that thing-- _”Angry ‘cuz I proved you wrong?”

“As if.” Lio frowns and stills his hand only for a moment so he can respond. His face must be incredibly red by now, but who cares. Not Galo, obviously. “Keep going.” It sounded more like a demand than a challenge, but Galo seemed satisfied with Lio’s reaction and once again let himself turn upside down, his legs doing a beautiful almost-split as he lifts them up and Lio almost _ bangs _ his knee into the counter.

Fuck this dude. Fuck this dude and his _ beautiful body _ and _ handsome face _ and defined _ muscles _ . Fuck him. Fuck him so bad. Lio wants to fuck him _ so _ badly.

Lio puts his unoccupied hand in front of the tip of his dick and lets himself unload into it so he doesn’t leave evidence on the underside of the table. God forbid anyone knows how many places in the Burning Rescue base they get it on on a weekly basis.

“Alright, that’s…” He sighs as he wipes his non-cum covered hand on his jacket and then his forehead. “That’s enough. I get it, you’re strong.”

“Aw, already?” The man has the gall to _ whine _ as he gets off his matoi and pulls it off the ground, throwing it over his shoulder once more and flexes boastfully. “Glad to see you appreciate my strength, though! The Great Galo Thymos is always in your service in case you ever need a willing hand!”

“I’ll show _ you _a willing hand.” Lio frowns and grumbles under his nose.

“Hm? Did you say somethin’?”

“No.”


	11. Laughing

Lio's ticklish. Galo learned that the hard way. They were in the changing room after a mission, Lio's bare, lanky waist was _ right there _ and Galo is a man with only so much self-restraint--so he wrapped his arms around his partner's sides in a hug with praise for a job well-done.

And before he could even finish, a bark of laughter rang out, sounding so out-of-place he had to pause. 

Suddenly his arms were being pried away from Lio and only after did he whack Galo on the head, snatched his shirt and left did Galo realize that that was _ Lio's _ laugh.

Galo is a man with infinite room for curiosity. And so, he started poking and prodding at Lio's torso more and every time, he'd be rewarded with a cute squeak or laugh, both accompanied by a death glare afterwards.

They didn’t stop Galo, though. Even in the bedroom. (Or anywhere he and Lio could get any kind of privacy, really. They’re both pretty adventurous!)

And man, if Galo thought Lio’s little moans and whines of pleasure were perfect, Lio’s laugh mixed in with them was _ heaven _.

He tries to mask his noises, of course. Lio’s not used to showing his vulnerable side--even to Galo, despite the numerous moments of intimacy they’ve shared. But he’s getting better at it--he proved it when he finally let himself be taken care of by Galo, by letting him take control, by letting himself _ trust _ Galo. Whether it’s by allowing him to try and make Lio lose his mind, or letting him see his rare smile and hear his even rarer laughs.

And Galo’s heart melts at every moment he sees Lio try, succeed, fail only to try again because he’s not a quitter in anything.

It’s one of the many things he loves about the damn guy.

“You're so beautiful.” He grins and says, taking Lio’s soft cheek into his face. The shorter man slowly opens his eyes and gulps in-between intakes of air, then puts his own shaky hand to Galo’s, pressing it closer.

Galo’s in love. In Lio’s smile. In Lio’s laugh. In Lio’s frown. In Lio’s deadpan looks as he calls him a new variation of ‘idiot’ and everything in-between.

He loves his voice, his sounds, his suave wording, finally able to be heard after the Burnish had been silenced for three decades. He loves the look on Lio’s face every time it dawns on him that he doesn’t need to hide, to fear for his or his kind’s lives. The look of hope. Of painfully slow acceptance, like this is all still a dream, until Galo squeezes his hand and turns his eyes on him--realizes this is reality.

He loves Lio, making him happy, and the fact that Lio’s finally _ allowing _ himself to be happy.

Lio laughs, his eyes shining as he keeps his gaze locked with his partner, and Galo realizes his hands weren’t anywhere near his stomach that time. A genuine, soft, love-struck laugh. Just between them. Maybe one day, he’ll let it out to the world, too.

But for now, Galo thinks--as he leans down and peppers kisses all over Lio’s adorable, grinning face and renews his slow thrusting--this smile is for him and him alone.

God, he’s in love.

He is so, so, so in love.


	12. Leather/Latex

Once Galo gets to kissing Lio’s jaw, he stops when he feels the popped up collar stopping him from going lower, after which he knees by the foot of the couch, between Lio’s legs. “Why are you still wearing your clothes?”

“I’m leaving in half an hour,” Lio reminds him. “And it’s a pain to put all these belts back on, as you know.”

“I’ll help ya put ‘em back on!” Galo gropes at Lio’s chest in response, grinning wide. However, he’s only awarded with a flick to his forehead.

“It’ll take you an hour to even get my pants off.” Lio chides, and Galo pouts. “You either grind on me, or I can just step on your dick.”

“Jerk.” Says the taller man, sitting up on his knees, his determined eyes boring straight into his partner’s. “I wanna touch you.”

Lio smirks, propping his elbow on the arm of the couch so he can lean on his hand. “Alright then, here’s a challenge for you.” Galo perks up in excitement, causing the other man to only smile wider as he lets his other hand come up to caress his cheek languidly. “You can be all over me as much as you like. However--” His voice turns into a threatening growl as he grips both of Galo’s cheek in his fingers, pulling him closer. “--You come on any of my leather, I’m punishing your messy ass. Got it?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Hisses Galo, and Lio rolls his eyes as he lets go and falls back on the couch, petting Galo’s hair. 

“Of course you’re excited for that.” He sighs, but there’s affection in his tone, so it doesn’t seem to bother the bigger man all that much. “Well, go on, then. I haven’t got all day.”

Galo nods and lowers his head to kiss at Lio’s thighs, placing his hips on Lio’s boot.

He likes this already.

Galo’s soft pecks against the leather of Lio’s pants are contradicted by the man’s incessant groping of his clothed thighs, careful not to accidentally scratch it with his nails, and the tent in his pants practically humping Lio’s foot. He slowly travels upwards, his fingers gripping Lio’s thighs and only barely brushes his lips against Lio’s crotch (he twitches, just a little), letting his breath ghost over it before he settles on Lio’s stomach.

“Teasing me, are you?”

“You didn’t say I  _ couldn’t _ do it!” Galo looks up with a wink and cheeky smirk. Lio shakes his head because he can’t really refute that, and pushes Galo’s head back into his stomach, his fingers gripping the hair for a mere moment.

“I like your gear.”

“Thanks, me too. That’s why I wear it.”

“Really!” Galo insists as he looks up, resting his chin on Lio’s cravat. There’s no way craning his neck like that  _ isn’t _ uncomfortable, but he’s already proven time and time again how much he doesn’t mind pain if it’s for Lio. “The punk prince look suits ya. Ya look cool and fancy at the same time!” He grins and brings one of Lio’s sleeves up to his cheek, nuzzling the leather with closed eyes--an expression on his face that he usually only makes when he’s just awoken in the morning afterglow. Lio’s heart melts a little at that detail. “Feels nice, too.”

“Really, now?” Lio says, and it sounds a lot more breathless than he wanted it to be.

Galo notices, and blinks one eye up at him. “Yeah. ‘Cuz it’s you.”

“I’m… not the only person in the world that wears leather, you know.”

“You’re the only one that does in hundred degree weather.”

“Not my fault. The sun just isn’t trying hard enough.”

“What,” Galo laughs, his fingers sliding into the open zipper by Lio’s sleeve. “You gonna fight the sun or somethin’?”

“Perhaps. Can I expect your support for whenever I decide it’s time to strike?”

“Totally! I’ll follow ya all the way to the stars, Lio!”

“I know, you dork.” He boops Galo’s nose with his gloved finger, and the man lets out a mocking little honking noise, causing Lio to chuckle. He then looks at the clock on the wall, and swings his free leg--the one Galo’s not going to town on-- over his boyfriend’s back. “Get back to it. I need to split soon.”

“Aye aye, boss.” Galo does a mock-salute and sits up so that his bare chest is pressed against Lio’s jacket, ruffling up his ascot, and pulls his pants down a little, settling himself and his cock on Lio’s knee. “This is fine, right?”

“If you want to play it risky…” Lio encourages him, beckoning him with a finger so that he lays his face on Lio’s shoulder and allows his scalp be pet as he starts grinding his shaft into the fabric of Lio’s pants, supported by his own hand--half to stroke it, half to catch whatever precum is leaking out so it won’t leave a stain, not even a drop.

“You feel so good.” He breathes out, right against Lio’s ear, and is rewarded with a sharp tug on his fohawk. “So good, Lio.”

“You feel heavenly to me, as well.” The shorter whispers back, enjoying the shiver he receives in return. He smiles to himself and decides to entertain himself a bit more since he’s sort of denied himself of touching Galo directly right now. “And I’m fully clothed. Do you even realize how good of a job you’re doing?” He leans into Galo’s ear, nipping at his earlobe. He’d look  _ amazing _ with piercings, his mind provides. “Need me to tell you, Galo Thymos?”

“Mm.” Galo, to his credit, tries to withhold his whines as hard as he can, albeit with little success. “Can you?” He asks, uncharacteristically shy.

And so he does. He whispers praises in Galo’s ear as his pace on his dick quickens-- ”So good. So obedient. So big.” He hasn’t even touched Galo, but his restrained moans are only getting louder, more frequent-- “You’re so rambunctious, but you really can be obedient, can’t you? Just need a little goading and a  _ punishment _ in mind.” He emphasizes ‘punishment’ with a tug on Galo’s hair and received the most adorable whimper in return. He pulled hard enough until Galo revealed his face from where it was hiding in Lio’s shoulder--gulping back drool, eyes shining a little and his face flushed.

“So handsome.” Lio smiles, patting the hair he was just pulling on, staring straight into Galo’s eyes. “So beautiful and kind.”

“ _ Lio… _ ” He moans, and the man himself laughs quietly as he brings his forehead to Galo’s and his two, leather-clad fingers to drop on the man’s dick, trailing along the shaft ever-so gently. He brushes some hair away from his face as he leans in to whisper in Galo’s ear once again; 

“My love is so perfect.”

To his delight, that’s all it takes to get Galo to come with his lover’s name on his lips.

And to his distaste, he feels something splatter on his pants.

He looks down and sees Galo’s big, big hands covered in his own cum, though it seems like he missed a string in his foggy attempt at catching it all, some having landed right over Lio’s crotch.

“Galo,” He sighs, and waits for Galo to regain his senses and look at him (drooling, fucked out, and blushing--Lio’s doing his best to keep a stone face but it’s pretty hard when Galo looks like that, ripe for the taking) before he points down. “Clean this up.”

Galo blinks rapidly, looking between Lio’s face and crotch before he hums in understanding and slides himself to the floor once more. “Okay, how ya want me to do it?”

“It’s  _ your _ punishment, from me to you. What do  _ you _ think?”

That was enough to let Galo know, and gets to work on cleaning his pants up with his tongue, lapping up his own mess like a guilty little dog, and Lio indulges himself by petting him on the head as he waits for him to finish. If he notices the tent in his pants, Galo does his best to ignore it. Good boy. That’s for later.

“Yo, by the way,” Galo speaks up and pauses to gulp down his own cum. “You’re gonna have to apologize to Gueira and Meis, I think.”

At that, Lio blinks, glancing up at the clock to realize he is  _ really fucking late _ .

His head falls back on the couch with a loud groan as Galo chuckles under him.


	13. Size Difference (+Mecha)

“_ ...You alright? _”

“Uh huh.”

“_ You haven’t moved in a while. Your leg isn’t even bouncing. _”

“Mhm.” Galo nods, sliding his finger down the tablet absentmindedly as he looks over today’s work. “I’m just thinkin’...”

“_ Ah, that’s a rarity. _”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” Galo stops tapping at the device and puts it on the outside of Lio’s mecha’s thigh, turning in his seat so he can crane his neck up at the man himself. “Mind if I’m horny for a sec?”

Lio responds by craning his neck to the side, one of his hands coming up to play with Galo’s hair like it was a cat toy. “_ I’m like that all the time, according to you, so go on ahead. _”

Galo claps his hands together. “Nice! Okay, so…” He sits with his legs crossed together, and pauses for a moment to decide his next, eloquent words. “You’re big.”

“_ Yes. _”

“Like… _ twice _ my size.” He demonstrates by bringing his hand to Lio’s, and it doesn’t even cover the entirety of his armor’s palm. “More than that, even.”

“_ So I’ve noticed. _”

“Do you think…” He waves his arms around in small air circles. “...You could get me off while holding me in only one hand?”

The mecha’s helmet tilts up for a moment, perking up at the thought. “_ Ooh, now there’s an interesting challenge. _ ” Lio says, an interested tone in his voice. He leans down so that his elbows are situated on his knees, and brings his covered face close to Galo’s. “ _ Want to try it out? _”

In only a few minutes, Galo is buck naked, his entire torso in a rather gentle grip in Lio’s giant hand as he’s being hoisted off the ground.

“Woah,” He laughs, a bit overwhelmed, but mostly enticed. Galo almost feels like he’s bungee jumping, except he really shouldn’t fall right now, unless he wants to break the whole sexy atmosphere he wanted to build up. “I don’t think you’ve held me like this before. Not without holding me to your chest.”

“_ I don’t think so. _ ” Lio agrees as he coats his metallic fingers with lube, and it almost looks like he’s cleaning the dirt from his non-existent nails, the thought of Lio thinking of this as a simple, daily inconvenience making Galo gulp. Man, he’s _ really _ whipped for this guy, isn’t he?

Then, Lio is twisting his wrist and readjusting his grip on Galo so that he’s got his stomach in his palm and catching him off guard. He could _ juggle _ him if he wanted to.

“_ Ready? _” He asks, and Galo immediately nods with a big grin on his face. The fingers are loose enough that he can slide them out whenever he wants, but he’d like to feel the warmth of Lio’s hands a little bit more for now.

When the tips of the mecha’s spiky fingers start prodding at his entrance, he starts to re-think that, however.

No matter how many times they do this, he’s always quickly reduced to a whimpering mess, and one knuckle-deep finger is already enough to have him moan ceaselessly because that armor is so big it might as _ well _ be a dick.

(He still hasn’t given up on that possible robot dick, damnit. Lio’s gotta crack _ some _day.)

“_ You okay so far _?”

Galo responds by grinning, even though he feels a little light-headed due to the sideways position. “Yep!” 

Lio nods, and continues prodding with his finger, starting to move it a little. “_I can manhandle you so easily like this._ _It’s a little intoxicating._” He admits, chuckling a little and his shoulderpads move with the action. “_But I’m beginning to think you’re enjoying this more than I am_.”

“Hah,” Galo laughs back, “What if I am…?”

Lio moves Galo’s body a little closer to him, and tilts his own head so they can look at eachother in the eye(?). “_ Then we’ll have to get a very large garage to ourselves only _.”

“But then you wouldn’t be able to get off on us being possibly caught!”

“_ Damn. You know me too well _.”

“‘course!” He grins, utterly confident. “I’m your soulmate!”

Lio tilts his head at that, and he can practically see his shoulders loosen up as he slowly changes Galo’s position to an upright one and bumps his helmet’s forehead against Galo’s.

“_ And I’m yours _.” 

Galo laughs and plants a kiss just below Lio’s grin.

The armor then holds on tighter and Galo can barely move, and before he has time to complain, he’s being bounced on Lio’s finger and moans.

“_ I’ve heard of a ‘boytoy’, but we’re really taking this to a whole ‘nother level, aren’t we, Galo? _”

The man in question whines through his intakes of breath and nods, though it just looks more like he’s bobbing his head. He really is being used as a toy, huh? Funny. He doesn’t seem to mind it all that much.

Lio can play with him, tease him, hurt him and scratch him, and he will let him every time. Because he knows his partner would never break him beyond repair--he’s too precious to him.

A tip belonging to one of Lio’s fingers press against his stomach, clawing at it, and he moans.

Galo likes challenges, especially ones that involve Lio, and he likes winning them just as much. So he’ll keep on challenging Lio with new ideas just as he does.

It’ll never get tiring. He feels it in his soul.


	14. Fighting (+Mecha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day late whoops
> 
> Warning for beginning od movie spoilers!

“Come on down, Big Boss!” Galo shouts as he poses, kabuki-style. “And fight me-- _ Man to man! _ ”

And so he does. Getting off his fire throne like a king and not the rowdy leader of a terrorist organization Galo’s been tasked to take down. 

He slides down on a trail on fire on a custom bike of his own creation, and Galo can't help it--he's  _ immediately  _ impressed. He knows a thing or two about bikes (and safety measures surrounding them), thus he _ also _ knows that monkey bars are only put on motorcycles when you want to stroke your own ego. So he's dealing with a guy who just really doesn't give a shit, or wants to appear that way.

And when he starts making donuts, impatiently waiting for Galo to pay attention to him again and  _ beckoning him with a wave of his finger _ , Galo takes the bait because  _ no one _ mock the great Galo Thymos!

(Not because it was kind of a turn-on and Galo's automatic response to embarrassment is to get angry and/or shout. Totally not.)

The dude continues impressing him when he  _ breaks _ off a crystallized part of his fire and brandishes a sword twirling around his body (and his  _ neck _ , holy  _ fucking shit _ ).

He's about to reply with something  _ very _ direct. Something like ' _ You showed me yours. Now let me show you mine! _ ' but that sounds… wrong. Too not-subtle. So he replies as calmly as he can, given the rising heat in his chest and stomach, with a "Not bad.", showing off his own weapon.

They walk slowly towards each other, readying their respective weapons and stances and Galo has to do his  _ damn best _ not to stare at those legs, like the tallest, most extreme pair of high heels, and the leader is walking towards him in those things like it was nothiFOCUS, GALO.

He comes to his senses right as they clash, sparks flying as their blades meet again and again until they come to a stand-still.

" _ We need to burn in order to live _ ." The voice inside the armor speaks, in a husky and low, slightly distorted voice that is no-doubt  _ manly _ and Galo  _ gulps _ . " _ That's how we, Burnish, are. _ "

"Your soul is the only thing that should burn." Galo replies, because his own soul's flame is going  _ out of control _ , burning him from the inside out and licking at the back of his throat.

It’s dangerous, it’s making him burn up, and it’s  _ exactly what he signed up for _ .

The sizzling-hot leader is a plus, too.

...Hot as in, he’s Burnish.

That’s what he meant.

They fight non-stop for the next few minutes until Galo finally gets a shot on him and--

Oh,  _ wow _ .

Galo was expecting some… well, y'know. An old, forty, fifty-something year old dude with burn scars and a rugged face. 

But... huh. Were Burnish allowed to be that beautiful? Is that legal?

The kid's face betrayed his deep, masculine voice that still managed to hit Galo  _ right there _ , and then the leader js  _ ripping him out of his mech _ with his fire (did he turn his sword into a whip on a whim?? Hey, that rhymes!) and baring Galo for all to see.

He points the sword right in front of his face and god--can Galo's brain fucking stop with the innuendo?? Is the adrenaline messing with his sex drive??

"I don't get naked just for fun, you know." He grins and bears it, and the guy's beautiful, goddamn  _ pretty _ eyes travel down his entire body, and the sword lowers down his body a little.

"You sure about that?"

Galo makes a confused noise and glances down and sees the tip of the blade just a  _ hair's breadth away _ from his crotch. He nearly jumps and scuttles back with a squawk.

“Dude, don’t look at my dick while we’re fighting!”

"I've got the advantage here." The Big Boss says casually, pressing the flat side of his blade under Galo's chin and tilting it up so that the man's panicked gaze locks with his once more. "You're not in the position to give me orders."

Galo blinks and smiles dumbly. "Ever heard of a power bottom…?"

The other man rolls his ( _ pretty, goddamn they're pretty _ ) eyes. "Oh please," He starts, and lifts his leg so that its sharp point hovers  _ just _ over the bulge in Galo's pants. The whine he makes as a result should be  _ completely _ justified. "You don't even have control over your priorities."

And despite the slight tremors in his body (from fear or from arousal, he doesn't know anymore), Galo grins. "Says  _ you _ !"

The confusion in the other man's face is only momentary before he regains his normal battle stance (and gets his foot off his dick, thank  _ god _ (?)) in order to block the barrage of ice bullets coming his way.

Eventually, they catch the bastard, and this time, he's the one who's in no position to give orders as he's trapped in the Matoi Tech armor.

(The noise he makes when he's handcuffing him  _ must _ be on purpose. It has to be, right? Right??)

The dude keeps cool and stoic despite his small stature and stands up to Galo as much as he can with his hands and feet iced. He might not be able to use his fire, but the blaze in his eyes is still enough to light the one in Galo's soul.

"It's Lio Fotia."

The name repeats in his head as he heads back to Lucia's truck.

  
  
  
  
  


That was a mistake.

"I'm just gonna pretend you flirting with the guy was an expert tactic and that you weren't actually trying to get into the pants of the currently most wanted criminal in the world."

"I almost got my dick stabbed!" He tries to defend himself, "Give me some credit!"

Lucia grins and stops typing with one of her hands to bring the fist near her mouth. "'Mister Thymos, how did you manage to catch the nefarious leader of Mad Burnish!?' 'Oh, I just offered him my dick is all!'"

  
" _ LUCIA _ ."


	15. Blood play

There's claws scratching at Galo's chest, and another pair at his left arm.

He hisses, and is immediately muted by one of the hands slamming itself against his mouth and his eyes go wide. He can feel the cold liquid dripping down his cheeks.

His eyes travel up the arm the claws are connected to and is met with Lio’s fiery gaze.

“ _ Stay still _ .” He growls, and Galo is too shocked to refuse, so he hums as permission for him to go on. Or maybe Lio didn’t even need his permission. He was just stating facts, now that Galo thinks about it.

He doesn’t have time to think anyway, as both claws start _digging, digging, _**_digging_** into Galo’s scarred arm and he shoots his other hand out to try and stop Lio, but… the _burn_. The warmth. The feel of Lio’s fingers in his skin, the feel of Lio coming closer to Galo than he ever could otherwise.

It’s so… comforting, somehow.

He sees his bone peeking out, and a claw scratches at it, causing him to cry out as he flops his head on the pillow and lets his moans and tears free. The blood trickles down his skin and stains the bed sheets--leaving proof that Lio was here, that he made his mark on his lover. 

" _ You're mine to break."  _ Lio snarls as he lowers his mouth to Galo’s flash and bites into it, his tongue savoring the taste of Galo’s blood. (He whines. He  _ wishes he could still feel it _ \--). His hands continue to scratch and wound Galo’s arm further until he can’t even recognize it.

Galo whines and nods.

He can't feel his arm anymore. It's completely bloody, the cuts oozing more than they logically should, but he doesn't care. If it's for Lio, if it's to sate him, to make him happy and full,  _ he'll do anything, even give up himself-- _

Galo's eyes flutter rapidly, and suddenly, he's staring up at the stickered ceiling of his bedroom.

Goddamnit, just a dream again. The fuck is wrong with his brain? Is he a masochist? Is he just hungry and his mind is taking it a step further by putting cannibalism in his dreams? Also, Lio?

Lio??

Galo cranes his neck to the right where he remembers laying Lio down after he fell asleep on the couch. He's not there, so he switches to the other side and is treated to the soothing sight of Lio's sleeping face.

Which is sleeping on Galo's left arm.

Which is totally asleep, too.

Galo groans and throws his other arm over his face before he starts slowly moving the fingers in his left hand.

He might wake up Lio, but this is all  _ his _ fucking fault, anyway!

God, Lio better have weird, kinky dreams of him too, or else he's gonna be  _ super _ pissed.


	16. Pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Succubus galo au? Succubus galo au

Even from this angle, Lio can clearly see Galo’s Adam's apple bobbing as he gulps.

“You’re hungry, I know.” Lio uncrosses his legs and leans down, taking the demon’s chin in gentle fingers and tilting it up. “And I’ll feed you, no need to worry. However...” His gentle look turns more cold as he tugs on the leash attached to the man’s ever-present leather collar, causing him to scrape his knees against the rough carpet as he’s brought closer to the chair. “Let me have some fun, too. It’s  _ my _ body you’re gorging yourself on, after all.”

The demon at his knees looks to the side, then down to Lio’s crotch, back at his face and nods.

Lio smiles. “Now…” He slowly loosens his grip on the leash and extends it to his side, giving Galo the full access to sit between his spread legs. “Are you going to be a good demon and stay still? Or are you such a glutton that you can’t even wait before your meal is served?”

“I-I can wai--!!”

Galo’s stuttered counter is interrupted by his own choke, caused by Lio suddenly pulling at the collar once more.

“ _ Pets don’t talk, Galo _ .” He warns in a low voice, looking down at his partner’s panicked face. “I know there are no other dogs except you down there, so I’ll only remind you  _ once _ . Understand?” 

He lets his grip on the leash slip slightly so that the succubus can shakily nod. He opens his mouth to say something, but immediately flaps it shut, nodding some more instead.

“Now…” Lio leans back in his chair as he unbuckles his final belt, and strokes over the bulge in his boxers with one finger--gazing in amusement as he watches Galo let out a shaky breath and follow the movement. “Be obedient, for once in your life.”

The demon hums affirmatively as the leash leads him--gentler, this time--closer to Lio’s crotch and he puts both his hands on the cushion material in the open space between Lio’s thighs and leans his head down, ghosting his breath over his cock.

“Get to work, pup.” 

With another gulp, Galo sticks his tongue out and starts lapping at the bulge, and it only takes a couple of seconds before he’s slobbering all over it, mouthing at it, his sharp fangs occasionally catching on the fabric of Lio’s boxers.

Once his teeth graze one too many times and his tongue starts slinking itself into the gap in Lio’s boxers, he’s harshly pulled away by a tug on his hair.

“If you mess up my clothes, you’re starving tonight.” He growls, his gloves worsening the pain in Galo’s scalp.

_ ‘You wouldn’t do that _ .  _ You’re so nice. _ ’ Galo thinks to himself as he pants pathetically. ‘ _ You’ve fed me so many times despite me saying you didn’t have to _ .’

Kind of like a stray, not that he thinks about it.

He really  _ did _ become Lio’s dog at some point.

He wonders if he’s disgracing his demon race or something by devoting himself wholly to just this one, mere human, who is so giving and such a bleeding heart that he was willing to let a succubus stay with him and feed off of him until he was able to leave to fulfill his quota.

(He’d already forgotten what his ‘quota’ was. Nowadays he just think about how he can make Lio feel good.)

And, well, the thought of not being able to please Lio, even if it’s just once, makes Galo whine like a sad animal, so he tries his best to nod once despite the hand in his hair.

It seems to satisfy Lio enough as he roughly lets go and falls back on the armchair. “Now eat properly.”

Galo blinks and brings his hands up to the hem of Lio’s boxers, looking up tentatively at the man, and when he saw no change in his expression, he slid them until he could take out his hardened dick.

Galo couldn’t help it. He let out a noise of appreciation as his jaw slackened. Lio’s dick was pretty and not too big or small, with a taste that Galo had always found himself looking forward to ever since Lio had first let Galo feed off of him in the traditional succubus way. Not to mention Lio’s scent was hitting him like a truck, and he brought his cheek to the shaft, nuzzling it--just to appreciate it before he had to eat it. It’s like a cake that clearly had a lot of work put into it and it looks so pretty that you feel bad about eating it.

A tug on his collar pulls his away out of his bliss with a grunt. “I said  _ get to it _ .” Lio groans, face very much flushed. Galo whines and barely stops himself from rolling his eyes (whether from Lio’s clear arousal or because the collar itself is starting to get Galo off, he’s not sure) and wipes at his cheeks before he begins kissing his way up Lio’s shaft, throwing in kitten licks along the way. He lets out a pleased whine when he feels gloved fingers carding through his hair.

“You really are disobedient…” Sighs Lio. “You’re lucky you’re such a cute mutt.”

Galo positively beams at the praise and speeds up his process, craning his head up so he can take Lio’s head in his mouth. To his delight, he’s rewarded with a gentle tug on his hair and a restrained moan from his partner. He can feel his demon tail wagging behind him as he takes in more and more of Lio’s dick down to the shaft, and starts bobbing his head up and down, enticing soft breaths out of the human.

“You’re such a slob,” Breaths out Lio, hiccuping before he continues. “It’s sickening. But, well…” He retrieves his hands from Galo’s head for a moment (the demon whines at the loss and sends vibrations through the other man’s body) and when they return, Galo lets out a quiet, surprised moan as he feels Lio’s nails scratching at his scalp and carding through his fohawk in the way that he  _ loves _ . He remembered. “I guess you can’t tell a dog not to drool when it’s got a perfect slab of meat waving in front of it, now can you?”

Galo hums in agreement as he picks up his pace, his hands gripping at the chair’s cushioned seat. His senses are overflowing with Lio’s scent, overcoming his logical thought and just telling him ‘ _ feed, feed, feed’ _ .

“Do you want me to feed you now?” Lio laughs shakily. Galo tries to look up at him through his bangs, but can only see his somewhat cruel grin. It’s still enough to make him whine and nod the best he can with a mouthful of Lio. “I’ve starved you long enough.” He says, and bucks his hips into Galo’s mouth as he brushes the man’s hair out of his eyes. “Go on. Eat up, pup.”

With a high-pitched whine and teary eyes, Galo bobs his head faster with the help of Lio’s low thrusts, and eventually, he’s rewarded with his cum shooting into his mouth. Galo moans as he pulls away so he has just the head in his mouth, pumping Lio through his orgasm.

Once he’s done, he pulls away and shuffles his food around in his mouth with his tongue, savoring it before he gulps it down. He blearily opens his eyes and brings his lips to Lio’s dick once again, cleaning the remaining mess with his tongue.

“What a good boy,” He hears Lio say cheekily despite his twitching dick and trembling body. He doesn’t complain when two hands come up to pet his head, however. “Licking his plate clean.”

He smiles at the praise and finally pulls away, licking his mouth clean and opens his mouth to show Lio he’s swallowed every last drop. The smile he gets in response causes him to smirk back.

“Enough to sate you for now?” The shorter man asks as he caresses Galo’s cheek. “I can always give you more. Or my blood, at least.”

Galo grins, all-teeth as he brings his hand on top of Lio’s. “If you just want to go for another round, you can say so, y’know!”

Lio’s face scrunches up as he turns away with red cheeks and Galo chuckles. Sure, he may look cute to Lio on his knees, but the sight from down here isn’t so bad, either.


	17. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler warning! also a day late whoops

Lio’s relationship with Galo is no secret. He didn’t plan on hiding it. He loves the guy, and he loves him. Simple and clean.

And while not as vocal, Lio’s not shy about his sex life with Galo. But he holds off on making too many innuendos in public. ‘_ For my sanity, _ ** _please_ ** _ , Lio. _’ Galo begged him, and so he did. He can never say ‘no’ to those eyes.

Galo is new to ‘sex stuff’ as he calls it, so ninety-five percent of the time, Lio’s the one bringing new kinks to the table and seeing what Galo likes and doesn’t like. The taller man has been more receptive lately and giving his own ideas, to Lio’s delight, and asked him about what he might have in mind. He expected him to voice out his idea, or a private power point presentation, at most. He wouldn’t put it past him.

He didn’t expect Galo to pull bundles and bundles of red rope out from under his fucking bed.

“Shibari rope!” Galo announces with his five-star smile, “It’s used for bondage n’ stuff!”

“Huh.” Lio blinks and puts a hand to his chin. He’s found those ropes when he was cleaning up the apartment once before, but... “I thought it was just special firefighter rope, or something. Or for mountain climbing.”

Galo barks out a loud laugh, and Lio deflates a bit. He… guesses he deserves that. “Who’s the oblivious one now!? But yeah, I was wonderin’ if…” He gets shy all of a sudden, fiddling with the end of the rope before retrieving it to scratch at his buzzcut. “I could put this on ya?”

Lio’s eyes widen a little, wander around the room in front of him, then squints. “Me?”

“Yeah, I mean--You always top me, yeah? I want ya to relax and let me make you feel good, too! But you’re also, like _ really _ handsy and move around n’ stuff whenever we try switching, so…?”

Lio lowers his eyes further and crosses his arms. “I let you jack me off.”

“‘s not the same!” Whines Galo, throwing his head back and the rope on the bed. “I want ya to be able to let go around me just as I can around you! You know?

‘_ I already do _’ Lio wants to insist, but stops himself--unsure of his own words.

The reason he likes taking control during sex is because he is used to being in control in everything. Be it leading the Burnish or anything else--he doesn’t answer to anyone.

But the Burnish aren’t in peril right now, and neither is the world. So why does he still feel so defensive?

He shakes his head and stares at Galo, determined.

“Let’s try it.”

Galo beams at him with sparkling eyes and Lio returns the smile. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

🔽

🔽

🔽

It’s bad.

Only his legs and hands are restrained (“_ This is only the beginning! _” Galo said, and Lio felt a chill throughout his body.) It feels restrictive. Like he’s captured.

He feels Galo’s shushing kisses on the back of his neck, giving him the slightest bit of reassurance.

But Lio has no control.

It’s terrifying.

It’s _ scary. _

It’s--

Big hands shake him by the shoulders. “Yo, Lio, you with me?”

He’s brought back to reality to find that he’s breathing quickly, and he sighs pathetically as he lowers his head.

“Let me go.” He near-whimpers and it’s unguarded and _ weak _ and he _ hates _ the sound of his own voice--

“Got it.” Galo simply says and quickly gets to work on freeing Lio from the rope at alarming speed. Has he really not done this before? He’s kind of impressed. And pleasantly surprised at his urgency to make sure Lio’s alright.

When he can finally move his limbs, Lio moves to a proper sitting position and rolls his wrists before laying his head against Galo’s chest. The taller man quickly reciprocates by patting Lio’s hair and kissing the top of his head. “You alright? Was that too much?”

Lio takes a second to gulp so that his voice _ doesn’t _ come out shaky and vulnerable. He _ hates _ to refuse Galo with how cute and spoilable he is, but… “I… don’t think I’m ready for this yet.” He mumbles into his partner’s chest, eyes drooping. “Sorry.”

As a response, two strong, bulky arms wrap around him. Not constricting--protecting him, making him feel safe and warm. He happily nestles into the nest of Galo’s arms. “Don’t apologize! We’re bangin’ to have fun, right? No point in doing something you hate.”

“I don’t hate it. Just.” He remembers the feel of tight handcuffs around his arms. The feeling of ice in his chest and all over his body, preventing him from moving or using his powers. The pain of veins around his arms, seeping away his fire--his _body_ _fading away_\--“Bad memories. It’ll take a while to get used to something like this. I trust you, it’s just...”

“Ah… I getcha.” Galo says that so softly that Lio _ melts _, majority of his panic from earlier subsiding. “Well, if you really wanna try again, hit me up. The Great Galo Thymos will be at your beck and call!”

Galo Thymos.

Goddamn Galo Thymos and his caring heart and shining smile and--

He pushes himself off of Galo’s chest and looks his partner in the eye.

“Let’s try it now.”

Galo, understandably, is taken aback. “Wha--huh? But you just--”

Lio lifts up the red rope and straightens it out, like he’s readying a whip, and smirks.

“Let me tie you up.”

Galo’s eyes widen, and a flush quickly makes its way to his cheeks.

“Oh!” He says, and puts out his hands in front of him. “Word.”

🔽

🔽

🔽

Galo snorts.

“Shut up.”

Galo, instead of heeding the warning, turns his head with a grin so he can look back at Lio’s focused, pouting face. “You havin’ trouble back there, Big Boss?”

“This is so convoluted.” The shorter says instead of answering, fiddling with the slippery rope he’s trying to tie around Galo’s arms. “How did you manage to tie me up so fast?”

“I was in boy scouts.”

“Of course you were.” He rolls his eyes and with a final tug, he crawls back on his knees to survey his work. “It isn’t too tight?”

Galo shuffles his body around a bit, tugging at the restraints connecting his wrists and feet together. “Mmmnah.” He puts out his verdict. “If if _ do _ end up getting a cramp or somethin’, we can just cut it. I got loads more!”

“So I’ve noticed…” He side-eyes the pile of messy, rumpled piles of shibari rope at the foot at the bed and quickly distracts himself by crawling to Galo’s front. He sits down cross-legged in front of the restrained, kneeling man, and puts a hand to his mouth.

Hm.

“Weeeell?” Drawls Galo, tossing his head back to flip his hair and bats his eyelashes at Lio. “How do I look? Great, right!?”

Lio doesn’t respond, instead looking over Galo’s body.

He’s naked, save for the red rope, of course. He’s already admired the back, but there’s something enticing about just seeing the rope circling his arms--and even with the knowledge that there’s more rope behind him, the fact that he can’t see the extra-ness involving the shibari rope is delicious.

Not to mention that with his arms tied behind his back, it causes Galo’s back to arch out and his chest stick out, as if ripe for the taking. And Galo’s breathing a bit heavier than usual, judging by the fall and rise of his pecs.

Hm.

“I get the appeal, I think.”

Galo’s bravado drops a little, his proud grin transforming into a pleasant smile. “Really?”

Lio smiles back and crawls further towards Galo, slower this time, and slides a hand over his pec. “Yeah.”

“Nice.” Galo breathes out, apparently already worked up, if the bead of sweat travelling down his temple is anything to go by.

Lio huffs amusedly as he puts another hand on Galo’s chest, pinching his nipple and receives a cute yelp in return. “You’re really into this, huh.”

“I told you…!” Grins Galo. “It’s great, isn’t it!? Mmpf,” He squeezes his eyes shut and bites at his lip when Lio’s hand gropes harder at his chest.

“I don’t know.” Lio cocks an eyebrow with full-intended smugness. “You tell me.”

Galo sighs heavily and opens his eyes, already misty as he looks at Lio with nothing but affection and adoration as he leans in to knock his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“You’d look beautiful in ‘em, too.” He gets out, and Lio’s pretty sure his heart skips a beat. “You look beautiful in anything.”

Lio’s currently trying to not say anything he might regret later, like ‘_ okay okay let’s try this again I just really want you to take care of me but its weird im not used to it sorry for freaking out I love you babe’ _ by reminding himself of his panic, because he knows it won’t be bad only for him, but for Galo as well, and make them both feel guilty. So instead, he distracts himself by drifting his hand down Galo’s toned abs until he reaches his destination at the man’s slowly hardening cock, giving it a few light strokes as he watches its owner’s face contort in delightful pleasure.

“If you’re trying to get me to go faster,” Lio sighs, trying to mask his overflowing emotions. “It’s working.”

Galo, however, shakes his head. “Am--Am not!” He moans. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Galo…”

“I know ya won’t hurt me.” Galo gulps and steadies his voice, focusing only on Lio as he presses himself towards his partner more. “I won’t hurt ya either! I know you’re all guarded n’ stuff, but just remember that!”

And the sunshine grin that he says that with--it’s almost enough to make Lio tear up a little.

He doesn’t, though, and just snorts out a laugh as he brushes his lips against the other man’s.

“I know.” He whispers, and kisses Galo. Languidly, slowly--so that he knows that every second of this--he wants this. And that he loves that Galo’s willing to stay with him, to wait for him, to love him. That he loves _ Galo _right back. “I know. Another time.”

“Another time.” Galo agrees and tilts his head back, exposing his neck and sends a _ look _down at Lio. “Right now, I’m all yours.”

“When are you_ not _?”

“Good question!” He barks out, smiling wide. “I got no clue!”

“Idiot.”

‘_ My idiot _.’ Lio thinks, as he dives in for another deep kiss.

They’ve got all the time in the world. Some rope can wait for Lio.

Right now, he's happy where he is.


	18. Scratching

‘_ La vie est drôle. _’

Lio doesn’t remember when he learned that phrase, but as he feels dirty nails scrape down his back, he can’t help but agree with it.

“You sure are eager tonight.” He comments, his own hands scratching at the other man’s hips. “Did you miss me that much?

“You were asleep for like, _three_ days!” Counters Galo, scraping his nails against Lio’s lower back next and the sting feel _oh_ _so good _after the long sleep--it wakes up all of his senses in the best way possible. “Of course I got lonely, you jerk! Unlike you, I can’t hibernate, you know!”

Lio sighs, masking his reaction over the fact that _ Galo waited for him. Looked forward to telling him good morning and waking him up. He doesn’t know how he ever hated him in the past _. “Honestly… You’re so clingy. What are you going to do when I get injured and go into Torpor?”

“You won’t.” Galo suddenly growls, pulling at Lio’s shirt and ripping it, chomping on Lio’s exposed neck and making him hiss quietly. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Hah,” Lio lets out. It’s such a strange feeling to be bit there by someone else. Usually, he’s doing the feeding like that. “Such a good guard dog.” He says, nevertheless, scratching at Galo’s ears with blood-coated nails and rubbing some on the fur. “Would you like a reward?”

Galo pulls his fangs away with a squelching sound, and the oblivious, down-right adorable face he makes, even with blood at the corners of his mouth, makes Lio smile. “Eh? But I haven’t done anything?”

The vampire continues scratching and fondling at the werewolf’s ears. “You’ve waited for me, haven’t you?”

“But… you just said...”

Lio’s eyelids lower, and his grin gets wider.

Galo blinks slowly, and leans forward, his own mouth upturning into a smirk.

“Yes.”

And so, with just a beckon of his finger, Galo pounces on Lio and kisses him deeply, their blood intermingling with one another as their hips rut against each other.

“I _ looooove _ how you taste...!” Praises Galo with a big, dumb grin and hearts in his eyes, his tail wagging behind him. It would be cute--it still is, to Lio, but it definitely would be morbid to mortals--if not for his claws continuing to scratch at Lio’s chest and collarbones, oozing out more blood for him to lap up. The vampire _ keens _ at the wounds, at the _ pain _, at Galo wanting to be so close to him he’s willing to rip up his skin and crawl his tongue and claws inside of him. And eventually, Lio learned to return the favor with utmost enthusiasm.

“How funny,” Lio breathes out, a bit light-headed and _ very _ aroused, scratching his nails at Galo’s bicep and watches with great interest how the red trails down his muscular arms. “I love _your_ taste.”

Galo pauses his meal to messily wipe at his mouth and glance up at Lio. “Ya think we’re just gonna like, eat eachother one day?”

“Nonsense.” Responds the light-haired man, trailing his hands back up to wrap themselves around the wolf’s neck--to bring their faces closer together, to see the blatant desire in each other’s murky eyes. “You’re a beautiful, kind-hearted delicacy,” Lio praises, his sharp teeth glinting, “And I’m going to savor you for the rest of my life.”

Galo’s face immediately lights up as he nods strongly and slams himself onto Lio once more, causing him to let out an ‘oof’ due to his weight. “Yeah! Me too!” He responds, smile wide and all-pointy, bloody teeth. “I wanna be with ya forever! In prey and in prayer!”

Lio huffs and digs his nails into Galo’s scalp as he pulls him closer, bringing their mouths together once more. It almost sounds like a proposal.

A vampire and a werewolf finding comfort--_ home _ in one another.

Life really is funny.


	19. Stepped on

The sound of the door closing is followed by a routine “I’m home.”--cue for Galo to appear out of the corner and and into Lio’s point of view.

“Welcome hooome!” Galo says with his usual grin, which only gets bigger when he notices Lio’s widen as he pauses in taking off his jacket--instead focusing on Galo’s outfit. And at that, he lifts up his frock a little bit, tilting his head in a way he hopes is cute. “How was work?”

Galo took care not to pull on the fabric too much, though. He picked this out just for Lio, after all! He spent his paycheck on this! Lio didn’t find nurses hot, so the next best thing is a maid outfit, right!?

The shorter man seems to recover after surveying Galo’s sudden change in fashion and hangs his leather jacket on the coat hanger, casually strolling past him. “Good.” He responds with surprising casualty, at which Galo frowns.

“Ah--That’s good!” He still says, clapping his hands as he follows the smaller man. “Want me to make ya a bath or a meal?”

Lio, however, didn’t respond--only sat down on the couch and propped his cheek up on his hand. Galo frowned and knelt down, knees pressed together.

“Uh, Lio?”

No response. He’s got his eyes closed, now.

“M-Mr. Fotia??” He tries, tilting his head.

...Still as a statue.

Okay, desperate measures.

“M…” Galo hesitates before going for it. “Master…?”

_ That _ gets Lio’s eyes to open and side-eye him. “Hm?”

There we go. So Galo’s plan  _ is _ working! Who says he can’t be a master tactician!?

“Anything I can do for ya? Master?” He quickly adds, scooting closer to where Lio’s sitting. His stockings cover his knees, thankfully, so he doesn’t get any scrapes.

“How?”

“I can make you relax?” Galo propositions, propping his hands and then his chin up on Lio’s leg and batting his eyelashes up at the man. “You’re so uptight lately…”

He sees one of Lio’s eyes twitch a bit and smiles wider. “Will you be able to?”

“Who do you think you’re speaking to!?”

“My lowly servant, I believe.”

_ Oh boy. _

Galo ignores the sweat forming on his own brow and puffs up his chest so he can thump his fist into it. “Your most  _ capable  _ servant, Master!”

“Is that so?” Lio cocks an eyebrow and lifts his other leg to place his foot on Galo’s shoulder, pulling the man closer (and making him gulp in anticipation) “Let me do a performance test on you, first.”

And before Galo can even respond, the foot is suddenly pushing him down into the floor, making him unceremoniously land on his scarred arm and groans.

“Yo--what--!” He starts, but is interrupted by two boots flipping him over and then one pressing into his cheek.

  
“Here,” Lio says, as casual as ever, “You can start by cleaning my shoes.”

“Huh? But I meant…?”

“ _ Well? _ ” He repeats, louder than before, and Galo gulps. So he wants to be like  _ that _ tonight. Alright, He can work with this.

“...Okay.”

“‘Okay’?”

“Okay,  _ Master _ .”

“Better.” The shorter man nods and stretches his arms above his head before he falls back on the couch, his eyes focusing on the television now, instead. “Now get to work. I’m tired--I’m gonna need you to do other stuff for me after this.”

“Yes, Master.” Galo rolls his eyes to himself and lets his tongue get to work now that the boot has eased up on trying to grind his head into the carpet.

Sure, it might be gross to others or seem like Lio’s demeaning him, but Galo knows Lio loves him, and Lio knows Galo enjoys doing things for him, even if it means indulging in his weird kinks. 

Galo’s been burned and hit--getting a little bruise on his cheek in the shape of Lio’s boots is embarrassing the next day, if anything. It’s kind of like marking, in a way--and Galo enjoys that very much. Even if Lio insists he covers it up.

His tongue is halfway done with the sole of the boot when Lio’s other leg hikes under Galo’s short skirt and he  _ yelps _ .

“You’re not leaving much to the imagination, are you?” Lio says, and he has the  _ gall _ to hike Galo’s skirt up to his stomach and not even have just the  _ tip _ of his shoe get near his  _ dick _ . “How would anyone react if they saw you like this?”

“They wouldn’t.” He simply states, trying to shrug, but it’s sort of hard when he’s, y’know. Laying on the ground. “Master’s the only one I’m willing to dress up for like this.”

“Hm. Good answer.” Galo glances up at Lio and sees him smirking a little and returns it. Which quickly turns into a confused smile when he sees the man getting up and placing his other foot on Galo’s  _ abdomen  _ and he  _ groans _ because it actually takes the air out of his lungs.

“I’m gonna do some stretches.” Lio, once again,  _ casually  _ says, placing his arms behind his head and blink one eye down at Galo, pressing his boot further into his cheek. “The hell did you stop for?”

Man,  _ fuck _ this guy and his perfect balance, sometimes. With a ‘no reason, Master’, Galo gets back to doing his job, but this time his breath is more labored and his tongue is more sloppy--slobbering more saliva on the sole due to his heavier breathing.

It’s hard to focus when Lio’s stepping all over him like a welcome mat, but it’s also comforting, in a way--he’s literally supporting Lio but also metaphorically--he’s strong enough to handle him. Lio knows this. That’s why he’s doing this.

But eventually, he gets it done, and pats Lio’s calf to get his attention. “Master, I’m done.” He says with labored breath and drooping eyes.

“Ah, good.” Lio says and drops his arms to his sides, directing his attention to Galo before he  _ twists  _ his foot on the abdomen as he turns and makes Galo let out a loud groan. His other boot--the one Galo  _ just _ finished cleaning with his damn tongue--is placed on his bulge next, and he moans--when did he get this hard!? Did Lio notice this? Was he watching him?

Lio bends over a little as he grinds his heel into Galo’s clothed cock with a smirk on his face and Galo feebly tries to hold himself up on his elbows. “You did a good job, Galo.” He says, “Such a good job, in fact, that I wouldn’t actually mind if you did it again.”

“B-but I just--”

Lio frowns as he presses his boot  _ harder, painfully  _ into the other man’s crotch. “Hah? Is that any way to speak to your Master?” He growls as he leans down to get a better look at Galo’s bruised face. “Answer me.”

Galo blinks up at him, one of his hands finding purchase at the small frills of his maid outfit’s shirt as he groans, “ _ Master _ , you’re gonna  _ break _ me.”

Lio smirks, cruelly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

And like hell he’s gonna be intimidated when Lio says it like  _ that _ .

He grins and nods. “Yes, Master. I would.”

That seemed to be the right choice of words, because the shorter man’s expression turns a little softer as he brushes some of his pretty hair behind his ear. “Alright, then--just a little.” He removes his boot from Galo’s torso--the latter almost  _ whines _ at the loss--and rolls the sole of his boot against the other man’s boxers, gentler this time.

“Grind into it.” He commands, and Galo obeys.

He sways his hips into Lio, no longer caring about his position or the gross taste in his mouth--just focuses on the feel of Lio’s soles, the fact that he’s probably still watching Galo but the man’s too shy to look at him for a long time so he just squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on the feeling.

His hands scramble at his own shirt and the carpet by his head respectively, as his back arches and he starts rutting faster.

When Lio reciprocates by pressing his shoe in farther, it’s enough to make Galo come with a whine that almost sounds like his lover’s name.

He sighs and throws an arm over his eyes, trying to catch his breath. It’s so stuffy--he doesn’t really wear a shirt, even inside, so jacking off while he’s still clothes is something Galo still needs some getting used to.

He hears some shuffling and a thump near his head, so he removes his forearm from his face to see Lio hovering over him on his hands and knees, with a soft smile on his face as he brushes a hand over Galo’s cheek.

“I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?”

“Nah,” Galo grins and places his own hand to Lio’s. ”You’re perfect, Master.”

Lio shakes his head slightly and huffs out a laugh, his thumb grazing the imprints he left on Galo’s cheek. “It’s a bit weird, being called that again.”

“What? ‘Master’?”

He nods, face contemplative. “My servants used to call me that, back when I was a child.”

“Huh. I was right on the money then, huh?” LIterally. This thing costed a small fortune.

“Indeed. I wasn’t particularly crazy for that name, but if it’s you, I don’t mind.” He breaks out of his memories and brings his face closer to Galo’s, brushing his lips against his. “You look  _ lovely _ in this, by the way.” Lio compliments, eyes drooping in a way that always makes Galo smile, and gives him a quick, but sweet kiss. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t even get you off yet!” Galo laughs.

“Mmm.” He hums and puts his forehead to Galo’s collarbone. “In bed.”

Galo pats him on the back. “You sure you won’t fall asleep on me?”

To that, Lio glances up at the man, his smug expression from before returning. “If I do, you have my permission to continue.”

“I’m supposed to jack  _ you _ off now, genius.”

“Aw.” He pouts, snuggling his face back into Galo’s frilly chest. “I’ll think it over.” He mumbles, before lifting his head just enough so that just his nose, lips and the tips of his hair touch Galo’s skin, and then lifts himself so he can put his chin over his shoulder.

“Take me to bed.”

And with just a whisper, Galo can’t help but give him another quick peck on his head before he gets up with Lio in tow and walks to their bedroom. He’s still a little sore in the face, but whatever. His jaw should still be good enough to go for the next round.

He hopes. He likes his pretty face, damnit.


	20. Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> consistent pov? whats that

“Liooo.”

“Hm?”

“You’d look good in a kimono.”

Lio taps at the keyboard on his phone. “I know.”

“Like…” Galo coughs. “_ Super _ good. If I got one for ya, would you wear it?”

“Sometimes.” Lio replies, barely thinking about it. Because one--Lio is totally whipped for Galo and would probably wear a clown nose if he asked him to, and two--Galo has surprisingly good fashion sense when he _ does _ decide to wear clothes, so Lio trusts his judgement. Plus, he’s looked up kimonos before--both female and male versions--and he likes both.

“Nice.” Galo grins, barely visible from under the sheets.

Right now though, Lio’s opening up multiple tabs on “what to do for a cold” on his phone, and gets up from Galo’s bedside to search through their kitchen.

Per Galo’s instructions, he had placed a wet rag on his forehead to alleviate the fever, but now his brain seems to be on auto-pilot, so internet is the next best thing, Lio guesses.

It’s been a while since he’s gotten sick, himself. Promare keeps the Burnish from getting sick, but now with its absence, they’re now vulnerable to common diseases. Lio had caught a few colds in his first few months after the whole scuffle with Kray (while he’s strong and skilled, Lio had always been rather feeble. He hated it. One good thing about the Promare is that he didn’t have to think about things like that), but he didn’t ever have to _ help _ nurse someone with a fever.

Okay. Chicken soup. Lemon tea with honey for a sore throat. He can do that. He thinks. They have powdered soup. That should work for now--and Lio doesn’t know if instant noodles are a good substitute. He’d ask Galo, but he had started listing off things he wanted to do with Lio at some point and just made Lio a bit feverish himself, but in a different way.

Thankfully, Lio followed the instructions on the packet properly and was soon carrying a tray with the food back to Galo’s bed.

“Sit up. I’ll feed you.” 

Galo moans and does as he is told, and Lio preps the pillow up by Galo’s head so he can still lean against it. He puts the tea on the windowsill by Galo’s bed and then lifts a tablespoon of soup to Galo’s mouth, which the man chomps on it eagerly.

“Hey, you cooked somethin’!” Galo beams at his partner after he swallows the food. “You’re gettin’ better, Lio!”

He shrugs in response. “It’s just powder soup.”

“Yeah--and you burn popcorn.”

“Touché.” He cocks his head to the side, giving Galo another spoonful. “Well, you always cook for the both of us. I need to learn if I want to even out the chores between us.”

“And also so you don’t burn my kitchen down.”

“Well... yeah, that too. And besides,” He tucks some hair behind his ear and throws a small smile Galo’s way. “Don’t you want a nice dinner date prepared by your partner?”

“Now you’re talkin’! It prob’ won’t happen for like, a looong time, but yeah! Lookin’ forward to it!”

Lio flicks his nose. “Jerk.”

Galo laughs and sniffs, picking up the tea by the window and blowing on it before taking a sip. “Still, thanks for cookin’ for me n’ stuff.” He says, a little solemnly and scratches at his cheek. “I know ya had work today…”

Lio shakes his head and brushes away strands of Galo’s messy hair away from his face. “You’re always taking care of me.” He says, voice soft. “Let me take care of you, too.”

Galo blinks at Lio, slowly, then props himself up on the pillow so he can prop his chin up on his hand. “Heeey, Lio.”

“Yes?”

“My mouth is _ really _ hot.”

“Do you need water?”

“Nah. You like hot things, right? What am I sayin’, ‘course you do. Look at me.” He grins, gesturing to his covered body.

Lio cocks an eyebrow and narrows his eyes a little. “Well, what of it?”

“Let me suck your dick.”

Lio nearly _ chokes _. “Pffwhat??” He squawks out, blinking owlishly at the man.

“You skipped work to take care of me.” Galo says, so casually that if you didn’t know English, you’d think he was talking about the weather. “Lemme suck your dick.”

“_No?? _”

Galo fucking _ pouts _, for some reason. “Why not?”

“You’re _ sick _ ! I don’t want to get sick too just because you sucked my dick with your _sick mouth!"_

“Haha yeah, it_ is _ pretty sick, huh?”

Lio groans and facepalms. This guy… “How do you have the capacity to think about stuff like that while you’re delirious?”

“I’ve got my cute boyfriend makin’ sure I’m comfortable and everything. _ And _ he’s wearin’ my hoodie.” Galo smiles up lazily at Lio with misty eyes and Lio’s breath hitches at hearing ‘ _ boyfriend _ ’ and his hands _ twitch _. “How can I not be?”

Where does Lio’s impulse control go when he’s with Galo? The world may never know.

He gets up and marches into the hall, grabbing something before swiftly returning to Galo’s room and shutting the door.

Galo glances up at Lio, trying to focus on the motion of the other man putting on one of his leather gloves. “You goin’ somewhere…?”

“No.”

“Then why…?”

Lio walks to the bed and sits on the edge of it. “Just because.”

Galo is about to say something but is interrupted by Lio throwing aside his blanket and then sliding his loose pajama pants, along with his boxers, down to his knees.

“Li--” He tires again, but lets out a whine instead when gloved fingers wrap around his member, and another hand, bare, slides into his locks. 

“I-I thought you said--”

“Your mouth is not going _ anywhere _ near my dick when you’re like this.” Lio explains, scratching lightly at Galo’s scalp. “But I can still sate you like this, right?”

“I-I guess, but--” Galo’s breath hitches, his eyes blearily switching between Lio’s face and the ceiling behind his head. He curls one of his hands into the blanket and brings it to half-cover his flushed, flushed face. “I wanted to make _ you _feel good.”

Lio was having none of that, however, and leaned down until he could place his lips on Galo’s cheeks and places a kiss there. “Get better, first. That’s what I want right now.”

“O-okay, okay, but…” His breath hitches as Lio’s gloved hand tightens on his member, circles his head-- “You don’t gotta…”

“Do you not want me to?” Lio tilts his head, and it almost looks like he’s _ considering _ stopping with a sliver of guilt in his eyes as he stops his motions and Galo hastily clutches at the shorter men's hoodie.

“No--!” He chokes out, pressing his face into the fabric of the hoodie--it’s Galo’s, but Lio wears it so frequently his own rosy scent had rubbed off on it and it’s so, _ so _ pleasant to his clogged nostrils that it eases his headache a little. “Please, Lio…”

The light-haired man smiles softly and it sends a pleasant warmth throughout Galo. It only intensifies when Lio resumes his motions, stroking his hand down Galo’s shaft and carding his fingers through his fohawk as Galo settles against the space between Lio’s chest and arm. He feels a bit bad, leaning on Lio like this, but he’s strong, so this should be fine, right?

“There we go. No need to worry.” Lio coos, velvet-smooth as he uses his knee and hand on Galo’s hair to prop him up on his chest so he can leave more kisses on his forehead. “I’ll make you feel good. You don’t need to do anything at all today.” He slides his lips down to Galo’s ear and it only serves to make Galo _ harder _ and his breath more _ labored _. “Let me spoil you, luv.”

“Mmm.” God, that nickname doesn’t help at all. It’s so short and sweet but never fails to make Galo feel some sort of way--he doesn’t think he’s been called a sweet nickname like that ever since his parents--

He shakes his head--bad idea, his headache comes back again.

“You’re always working so hard for me. For the city, for the people, for me.” Lio continues, and his voice flows like a smooth stream to Galo’s eardrums, distracting him from the heat in his body, his heavy breathing, his small whimpers. “It’s only natural you get some pampering, too.”

He squeezes his eyes shut as Lio brushes the tip of his finger against Galo’s tip. “‘m not a kid.”

“Neither am I.” He laughs, and Galo whines--god, he _ loves _ that sound, _ please do it more _\-- “But I love you. And I love seeing you happy and relaxed.”

He wraps his arms around Lio’s lithe body. Is Galo getting teary-eyed? He rubs his face against his hoodie. “Lio…”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me?”

He can practically _ see _ the ‘ _ Screw it. _’ on Lio’s face as it comes down to catch Galo’s lips in a hot, messy kiss. He just has to remember to take a bunch of vitamins after this. And make some lemon tea for himself, too. Galo will remember, right? Right?

Man, Lio’s hot. Or is it him? Oh, didn’t Lio say he didn’t want Galo’s tongue near him? What happened? He’s so eager now.

“Lio,” He breathes against his mouth, panting like a dog. “Lio…”

Lio pulls away just a little bit, pressing his forehead against the other man’s as his hand holds the back of his head so that it doesn’t fall back. “Yes, luv?”

“It’s hot.”

“Mm.”

“You’re hot.”

His lips quirk up in a smile. “Why, thank you.”

“Lio, ‘m close.”

“Come on, then, darling.” Lio’s smile transforms into a smirk as he cards his hand through Galo’s hair. “I want to see you come undone.”

Galo moans and buries himself into Lio’s chest, rutting his hips into the slick warmth of Lio’s gloved hand until he finally comes, clutching Lio’s hoodie like a lifeline.

When he rides out his orgasm, he falls back on the bed.

“Finally tired yourself out?”

Galo’s got his eyes closed and already falling asleep, so he grunts in response.

It seemed to be enough, because he feels a soft kiss on his cheek, and he hums happily in response.

“Goodnight, luv.”

It’s only three, but Galo appreciates it anyway, if only for the honey-sweet tone in Lio’s voice.

“Alright, Lio,” He faintly hears as he the door closes. “Time to consume vitamins like they’re skittles if you doesn’t want to skip work again tomorrow.”

  


▼

▼

▼

  


“Say ‘aaaah’!”

Lio opens his mouth wordlessly.

Galo pouts as he puts the spoon with soup in Lio’s mouth.“Killjoy.”

“Shut up.”

“Aww, come on, don’t be a grump!” Galo puts away the soup and spoon, throwing his arms around the bundle of blankets surrounding Lio’s entire body. “I’m gonna be your heater ‘til you get better! And even after that! Ya know that!”

Lio grumbles. He’s way too dizzy for Galo’s puppy affection.

It doesn’t stop him from pulling the man towards him into the bed, however.

“You better keep to that, Thermostat.”

“Thymos.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	21. Begging

Galo is big, so naturally, he has big clothes in his closet. But because he likes going half-naked all the time, especially into battle, he hardly ever wears what he has hanging in his closet.

So hey, more for Lio.

Lio actually rarely goes out in Galo’s clothing--only when he’s going for a quick trip to the store or laundromat--and only walks around in them at home, usually neglecting to wear pants unless he felt particularly cold without Galo around to warm him up.

Like now.

Lio huffs as he falls back on the bed. Galo was sleeping over at Lucia’s for a movie marathon and Lio kind of hates how clingy he’s being, because Galo’s allowed to have other friends, for god’s sake--Lio crashes at Gueira and Meis’ place all the time despite him not living with them anymore--but…

His grip tightens on the pillow under his head.

It’s hard to fall asleep without Galo’s warmth next to him. 

He’s grown so accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as Galo--whether with their arms around the other or just the two of them sprawled out on the bed, kicking eachother in the face in their sleep--that what was once Lio always sleeping with his back to the wall because it’s safer turned into him snuggling up to Galo every night like he was some giant teddy bear (he was) to having difficulties falling asleep without him at his side.

It’s like he’s a kid again. He pouts.

At least he’s got his clothes.

He pulls back the collar of the giant shirt he’s wearing--it’s got some print of a mountain, eagle and eggplant, for some reason. Lio doesn’t really get it, but he pulls it against his nose. Yeah, Galo’s scent is on it. Sure, he doesn’t wear them a lot, but it’s still got the scent of Galo’s  _ home _ .

_ Their _ home, now that he thinks about it.

He shuffles. It’s cold. He gets up and rifles through Galo’s closet again, a big, red hoodie catching his eye and he snatches it, unzipping it and putting it over his shoulders as he sits back down on the bed.

Ah, this one Galo actually wears pretty frequently, so his scent is stronger. Lio pulls the hood towards his nose and smothers his face in it. It’s so  _ nice _ . Galo doesn’t really have a distinct smell that he can describe. It’s just  _ nice _ .

Ah, damn, he’s missing Galo again.

He falls back on the bed, pulling the covers up to his waist. He blinks.

Screw it. Galo’s not coming back today anyway. No one’s gonna catch him.

With that thought, Lio pulls the hoodie tighter over himself and slips his hand into his boxers.

It’s been a little while since he’s jacked off--he’d usually have Galo around to sate his libido. But these are desperate times, he guesses.

It’s missing something, though.

It’s missing a  _ lot _ .

Lio thinks back. Usually, the couple is all over each other with touches and tight squeezes and fingers sliding tenderly against each other’s skin, or scratching.

So he tries that. He fiddles with his cock with one hand under the covers and the other slowly, slowly slides up his shirt, taking its sweet time as it makes a few stops here and there to make circle shapes around his tummy--making him a little ticklish, that always was a weakness Galo liked to exploit--before finally reaching its destination at Lio’s chest and gropes it.

He moans. It’s not as big as Galo’s hand, so he just does his best to imagine it bigger and hotter.

“ _ Hey, are you holding back on me _ ?” A voice in the back of his head says, and Lio recognizes it as Galo’s voice. “ _ C’mooon, lemme hear your voice _ .”

Ah, he remembers now. It was one of the first few times they got frisky with Lio bottoming, and he kept holding back his whines and mewls. It’s not his fault. He’s just used to being quiet and discreet.

He pinches at his own nipple and an embarrassing sound escapes his throat.

“ _ There you go _ .” He imagines again, and he can practically  _ feel _ Galo’s breath against his ear. He’s always so smug when he gets a reaction out of Lio. It’s infuriating. And kind of hot, if he’s being honest.

Honest to who? There’s no one home.

...Ugh, if he’s ever going to be loud, he guesses it’s here.

With that revelation, he twists his finger against his chest once more and tightens his grip on his dick, letting out a gasp mixed in with a moan.

Was that loud? He can’t tell.

He closes his eyes.

If he imagines hard enough, he can feel Galo’s body heat against him--his hand sliding up his shirt and groping at his chest, his other on his cock and eagerly pumping him up and down. Lio hiccups and buries the side of his face into the pillow.

The hand on his dick comes to a stop and travels down to touch his balls and he  _ keens _ .

“ _ Galo-- _ ” Lio nearly says that out _ loud _ , and he purses his lips to control himself. “ _ Damnit, get back to it _ .”

“ _ Huh? Why? Someone’s in a hurry. _ ” He can practically  _ hear _ Galo roll his eyes as he just rolls his-- _ Lio’s _ hand against him and makes the smaller man whine. “ _ ‘s just you n’ me, babe. _ ”

At this point, Lio would escape Galo's grasp and pin the man to the bed, giving him a taste of his own medicine. But there's no body for him to stop except his own, so… what now?

Continuing to tease himself, apparently.

" _ Galo _ ," He groans and and a small squeak escapes him--it sounds so  _ embarrassing _ , but-- " _ Galo, Galo please just _ \--"

" _ Speak uuup _ ~" The imaginary Galo drawls and he practically  _ feels _ the warmth of Galo's crotch pressing against him, trapping him further in Galo's scent and heat.

"Please." He says, out loud this time, and that should be enough, right? Galo isn't that much of a tease. With that in mind, he lets both of his hands fall to his dick and starts pumping it once more.  _ God _ , that's so much better.

He doesn't think he's ever begged Galo for anything. It's always Galo at his feet, begging for release, for permission to come undone, to suck his cock--Lio's not used to pleading. He's used to  _ acting _ , taking what he and his kind rightfully deserve. So when he does it now, not for safety or under someone's dirty foot, but in his own mind, as he imagines himself in his loved one's arms…

"Galo," He gasps, quickening his pace, "Galo, Galo, Galo--Please, faster, I--" He nearly chokes as a part of the hoodie falls down on his cheek, and he imagines it as Galo's head gently pressing down on him, lips brushing against his skin. "I… I  _ miss-- _ "

His phone rings and effectively destroys his fantasy.

With an animalistic growl that would have scared off anyone that was near him, he wipes one of his hands on his sheets as he grabs his phone and see who the hell is interrupting him--

It's Galo. Why the fuck  _ wouldn't  _ it be Galo.

He presses the 'accept' button and presses it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hi, babe!" Galo's cheery voice booms through the phone speaker and okay, Lio knows he  _ just _ complained, but hearing the real thing, not just the one he recalls in his brain, is enough to mellow him down and put him in a better mood. "Turns out Lucia actually invited me to come over  _ next _ week, not this one, and she actually has some chick over today and I kinda cockblocked her so she kicked me out aaaaaaand long story short, I'm goin' back home. Want me to pick up some cookies n' stuff on the way?"

"Oh." Lio simply says and blinks. “Yes, please.”

There's a small laugh on the other end that's like soft bell chimes to Lio's ears. “You’re polite all of a sudden. You sleepy or somethin’?”

“Yeah,” Now that he thinks about it... “Kinda.”

“Ah, did I wake ya up?”

“No, just interrupted me." And before the other man can continue, he shuffles and the hand near his crotch starts grinding itself into its underside. "Your voice is soothing, though."

He wonders. If Galo didn't call, would he have caught Lio begging for him? Would he fulfill his pleas or leave him like that for a little while longer?

He doesn't think he's that cruel, but it's not like he's ever let Galo top him long enough to find out.

He kind of wants to.

“So all ya need is Galo Thymos’ dulcet tones to help you relax?”

“Yes.” He replies immediately. "Please hurry back?"

There's another chuckle, lower this time, and it sends vibrations down Lio's lithe body. "When ya ask so nicely, how can a guy refuse?"

Lio smirks. "I can be nicer, if you come home quick."

Galo babbles something and hangs up.

Lio puts the phone away and lowers his arm to reach the drawer where they usually keep the lube.

He's still got some time before Galo gets home, so might as well use it, right?


	22. Deep-throat

“Can I try somethin’ with ya?”

“Sure.” Not like Lio can refuse when Galo’s crawling on all fours between Lio’s legs on the bed, naked save for his loose pajama pants that are barely leaving anything to the imagination.

“Sweet! Where’s your uhhh,” He glances around. “Frilly thingy?”

“My ascot?” Lio puts his tablet away on the bedside table and nods his head towards the commode by the door. “Over there, I think.”

Galo nods and hops off the bed to search the drawers for Lio’s cravat.

Living with someone after years of having to fend for themselves has been exciting for Galo and interesting for Lio. After the latter had grown comfortable enough with his new, peaceful life, he moved out of Gueira and Meis’ home to live with Galo indefinitely. That of course meant they’d have to buy new furniture, new plates, more shampoo and such for the both of them. Gueira and Meis were happy to help Lio move (after a few grumbles and teary whines from Gueira, of course. “Boss is growing up so fast…!” He had sobbed and Meis had to quickly shush him because they were carrying Lio’s clothes up the stairs and he’d destroy them if anything happened to his leather jacket, best friends or not) and soon enough Lio was slowly, slowly accomodating to living with the person most dear to him. Even if he had not realized it at the time.

Living with Galo has also brought pleasant surprises to his life. Like how Galo  _ doesn’t _ live solely off of pizza and take-out and that he’s actually a very good cook, unlike Lio. He’s good at chores, too, which Lio himself had learned to do from Gueira and Meis after learning he’s been kind of over-pampered to think those things were for servants and he would never have to do them. Yeah, well, they didn’t expect he’d turn into a wanted arsonist, either. Now he had actual friends to teach him that no, dipping your clothes in water and nothing else doesn’t make the stains on them go away. Suck it, mum and dad.

Oh, he also had learned that Galo’s ideas when it comes to sex weren’t all that bad, either. So when he wraps Lio’s ascot around the hole in the middle of the bed frame, he pays it little mind before a thought crosses his head and makes him a little uneasy. 

“Are you going to tie me up?” He asks, blinking nervously up at Galo, and also getting an eyeful of his chest as he was laying down.

“Nah.” Galo simply replies, making sure the fabric isn’t loose. He then points to Lio and the cravat. “Scoot up a little and grab the frills with both your hands.”

“Okay…?” Lio does as he is told, pressing the pillow further back so it’s half-laying on the bed frame and puts his hands up so that they’re gripping on the loose fabric.

...What now?

Galo claps his hands, apparently done with setting up. “Nice! Okay, here’s the deal--” He puts his hands on Lio’s thighs, causing the smaller man to jolt a little. “I’m gonna do some stuff to ya, make you feel good. But you let go of that thing and I stop immediately, whether ya want me to or not.”

“Oh.” Lio blinks owlishly and glances up at the fabric, then back at Galo. “Why not just tie me up then?”

“Well, so you can stop when you wanna, for one.” Galo shrugs, hands drawing smooth shapes in Lio's thighs, making the latter twitch. “And two, It’s fun watchin’ ya trying to stop yourself from touchin’ me! Not that I can blame you, but…” He grins, pushing back his hair and the other man rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I guess…" Lio sighs, hands tightening on the ascot. "Go ahead."

With a nod, Galo gets to work. He kisses his way up Lio's thighs, taking his sweet time as he takes off Lio's boxers and starts leaving kitten licks on his dick. Lio shuffles his hips, trying to spur Galo on, but Galo only pushes them down into the bed, making him groan in frustration.

The bigger man licks a stripe up Lio's dick before he's reaching into the drawer and taking out the lube, and Lio jolts.

"Are you going to…?" He half-whispers, a bit nervous, a bit afraid. He's glad he's not actually tied up if this is what Galo had in plan, but--

"Not all the way! Just my fingers." He quickly explains himself. "Is that okay?"

"Ah." Lio heaves a sigh of relief. "Yeah, go ahead."

With a nod, Galo coats his fingers with lube--it's more than Lio uses due to the size difference between them, and… Yeah, he's a bit nervous. Especially when Galo starts circling his entrance. He doesn't go in all the way, thankfully, and puts his mouth on Lio's dick first to make him relax. It works a little bit, and when the tip of his finger enters, Lio reacts with by tightening his hands around the fabric and a quiet sound that he didn't think he was capable of until now. 

Galo's unusually slow and rather delicate with his movements, being careful not to scare Lio off, and is mostly succeeding until he curls his finger up and one of Lio's hands let go to cover his mouth, masking his sudden moan.

Galo retracts his mouth and tongue entirely.

Lio lets out a confused sound and uncovers his mouth. "Hey--"

"I meant what I said, y'know!" Galo chides, clapping his hands on Lio’s thigh. “Hands off or no lay.”

Lio turns his head away, avoiding eye contact the best he can with the way he’s laid bare for only Galo to see. "You're gonna  _ hear everything _ ."

"Yup!" He grins like the idiot he is, and crawls above Lio, pressing his hands to both sides of his head. "C'mon, I've heard you moan before." Galo tries getting him to look at him again, with little success as Lio hides his eyes with his free arm.

"Not like this."

That seems to strike a chord. "...Wanna stop?" He says, gentler this time.

Lio immediately retracts his hand and looks up at Galo’s worried face. "No." He immediately replies, but Galo’s gaze is so intense and the heat in his face is getting to him, so he turns away again. "I'm just…"

He doesn’t finish, but a lightbulb seems to go off in Galo’s head regardless as a grin reappears in his face. 

"Lio, are you...” He leans his head towards Lio’s, breath fanning against his cheek. “ _ Embarrassed _ ?"

Lio doesn’t have to grace that with an answer. His reddened cheeks speak for themselves.

"Awww,  _ baaabe _ !” Galo near-squeals as he takes the smaller man in his arms and rolls around the bed, holding Lio against his chest. “You're so  _ cute _ !"

"You want a Nobel prize or something!?" Lio growls, but barely tries to escape Galo’s grasp--only really coming up for air before he suffocates via Galo’s chest.

"Nah, just didn't think I'd see the day!" Galo giggles one last time before he ceases his rolling around until Lio’s stuck under him again, and pulls himself up so he can put his forehead to the other mans. "Since you're iffy ‘bout me hearin' you…" He says with a sly smirk and droopy eyes, then brushes his thumb against Lio’s lips. "...Want me to use your mouth for somethin' else?"

Ah. Now  _ there’s _ something Lio’s been thinking about.

He smirks back and opens his mouth, lets his tongue brush against the pad of the finger. "I'd like to see you try."

There’s a mist in Galo’s eyes and it entrances Lio, that when Galo speaks up-- "Same deal as before. You wanna stop, you let go.", his arms automatically go to grip at his ascot once more. He shuffles up on the pillow until he’s at more or less a good position as Galo rids himself of his boxers and frees his erection. Lio licks his lips both in anticipation and to spur Galo on, and it seems to work in his favor. Soon enough, Galo gets on his knees--legs on either side of Lio’s lithe body--and directs his dick in front of Lio’s mouth.

The smaller man stays still, eyeing the member.  _ It’s so big. _

“Try and keep still.”

It’s practically a command, but Lio finds himself nodding despite that. It’s funny, the things he lets Galo get away with. He’s spoiling him so much. But with the look the man is giving him, clouded with lust and loving, how can anyone blame Lio for wanting to pamper such a perfect man?

“Open.”

Lio follows his instructions and then, the head of Galo’s dick is shallowly thrusting into his mouth.

It’s definitely new, and a little gross, but with how many times he had made Galo choke on Lio’s dick, he’s willing to put up with a little bitter taste on his tongue for Galo’s satisfaction. He closes his eyes and tries to relax his mouth and throat. He keeps his tongue flat--like he often tells Galo to. Maybe he should stop with the comparisons for now, but he’s competitive, and a bit of a perfectionist. He can’t help it. One of the bigger man’s hands buries itself in Lio’s downy hair and pets it, enticing a content moan from Lio. Ah, Galo’s hands are big and warm, grounding and helping him relax. It’s so  _ familiar _ . They fit much better there than between Lio’s legs, if he’s being honest. (He wonders if that’s the hand with the lube or the bare one. Shouldn’t think about that one too much.)

Eventually, Galo’s thrusts quicken and Lio keeps up the best he can, letting Galo do as he pleases when suddenly the dick hits the back of his throat and his gag reflex almost acts up. His eyes open at the sudden intrusion, but he doesn’t let go of the ascot. If anything, his grip tightens. He looks up at Galo’s fucked out expression--so worked up already, how cute--and breathes out through his nose, letting the man know it’s okay to go on.

Galo pulls out so Lio can breathe, brushes some of his hair away oh-so gently. Then he goes right back to fucking his mouth.

Lio’s making noises, but they’re muffled, and his brain is much too occupied with focusing on the heat in Lio’s mouth to feel flustered over his mewls and moans. His feet shuffle a little on the bed, his own erection most likely leaking--something to remind Galo of later, but Lio’s sure he’ll remember--and he’s fidgeting a bit, the reduced airflow making his instinct to run away and stop act up. But he stays still, because the heat of having Galo in him like this is  _ good _ . He’s letting Galo use him as he pleases, using him as a hole to warm his cock and slicken it with his spit. And Lio’s happy to do so, because he loves spoiling Galo and rewarding him--and Lio can’t really think of a more personal gift to him than his own vulnerability. Seeing him open and pliant and defenseless. And then still letting Lio know he can stop whenever he wants to. 

The only thing Lio wishes for right now is having something to grind into. But that won’t come anytime soon, so he just arches his hips off the bed as Galo hits his throat once again.

“Lio, you’re so hot.” He chokes out when he feels Lio gulp, tightening on his cock and sending a shiver through Galo. “You take me so well, babe.”

And damn, Lio’s still not used to positive reception, but hearing Galo say that in such a raspy, breathless voice  _ does _ things to him.

Galo slows and puts his other hand to Lio’s chin, and the smaller opens his eyes to look up at him.

“I wanna come in you.”

Lio hums affirmatively.

“In your mouth? Down your throat?”

Leave it to Galo to still somehow be submissive and asking for permission when he’s got someone at his damn mercy. Lio stops himself from rolling his eyes and slides his mouth down Galo’s dick abruptly, continuing to look up at the man even as he lets out a choked out noise.

“You asked for it, tiger.” Galo grins as he moans, and Lio’s chest swells a little with pride at getting to see that confident smirk on him like this.

Galo resumes his pace and Lio squeezes his eyes shut. Tears are prickling at his eyes as Galo hits the back of his throat over and over, his girth just barely avoiding Lio’s teeth. His grip on the cravat tightens,  _ tightens, if he slips now, Lio will never forgive himself-- _

Two large and warm hands grab at the back of Lio’s head and press him against Galo, cutting off his air supply momentarily. He bears it for a few seconds as he feels something slick and slimy come down his throat. He’s eventually let go and he heaves for air, white come sliding down his limp tongue and down onto his chest.

He’s about to look up at Galo when he freezes and his hands fly to his mouth, almost retching.

A couple of tissues are hastily given to him and he takes them, spitting out the contents in his mouth into the tissue. He coughs a few times, too, for good measure, then wipes at his mouth.

"How do you always swallow  _ mine _ ?” He groans, throwing the tissues into the wastebin in the corner of the room. “It's  _ disgusting _ ."

"It's you, so I can take it!" Galo beams proudly, wide and unbothered for someone who just fucked a guy’s mouth. He flops down on his stomach and crawls between Lio’s legs, looking up at him with sparkly, mischievous eyes. “Wanna see me do it?”

“Sure, why not.” Lio laughs and leans back against the bed, running his hands through Galo’s spiky hair. “While that wasn’t so bad... I think in the bedroom, I like you like this the most.”

“Hey, no complaints here.” Galo shrugs, circling his finger around Lio’s head. “I get to see ya lose it either way.”

“Of course. You’re my beloved.” Lio says softly as he tilts his head, and delights at the sight of a flush making its way into Galo’s face, and lets his hand slide down to cup the man’s cheek. “The only one who I’ll allow to see me like this.”

  
Galo’s smile softens as he puts his unoccupied to the one on his cheek, turning to kiss it. “I know.” He mumbles into it, before he sends another confident smile Lio’s way. “And I  _ love _ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> university is homophobic bc it gives me less time to write


	23. Shower sex

Lio doesn’t care how many fire puns Galo makes about Lio loving heat. He’ll  _ never _ get tired of the feeling. Nof of the fire, not of the Promare, not of the warmth of another human being next to him--especially Galo.

He loves sharing warmth with him--both in a simple way and in the bedroom. He loves snuggling up to Galo at any chance he gets, loves spurring him on and feel Galo get hot and bothered under his hands, his gaze.

A good part of getting back into society is that Lio has more ways of getting warm than just the Promare. One of them being piping hot showers. Sure, he’s scorched himself on multiple occasions because he just misses the warmth  _ that _ much, but he’s more reasonable now. Especially since it kind of goes to their bill.

So what’s better? The heat of his boyfriend or hot showers?

Both at the same time, of course.

Lio comes to that conclusion when he’s pressing Galo against the wall during their shared shower (“You stay in the shower  _ way _ too long! We’re sharin’ this month!” Galo declared. Lio quirked up an eyebrow back then, wondering if this really was a matter of money or if Galo just wanted an excuse for them to share baths) and grinded their cocks together, each of their hands pumping each other to a steady release.

The heat of having Galo’s large, slick body pressed against him--his hair wet and limped to the side in a way that makes him more handsome than usual--and the hot water falling steadily down upon them makes it all the more  _ hotter _ and excites Lio further. He can see steam as he opens his eyes during his make-out sessions with Galo. The other man still has his eyes squeezed shut--Lio wonders if the heat is too much for him.

Apparently yes, because when they pull away, Galo’s forehead lands on Lio’s shoulder and he blubbers nonsense, something along the lines of ‘hot’ and ‘please’ and ‘Lio’ and the smaller man’s heard more idiotic things from his boyfriend, so he quickens the pace of his hand and Galo mirrors him, albeit more sloppily.

It’s hot and sweat is starting to appear again on their bodies. Whatever, gives Lio more excuses to stay longer in the shower.

He pumps Galo to his finish as they tighten their grip around each other and the bigger man comes with a loud moan--almost a shout with the added effect of the bathroom’s acoustics. Lio comes with a small mewl of his own soon after, and they both slide to the tiled floor.

“You’re gonna  _ melt me down _ one day, dude.” Galo breathes out.

“Nonsense.” Lio smiles, tilting his chin up to place a kiss on Galo’s lips. “You’re the only one who can handle my fire.”

Galo responds to that with a haughty laugh, slightly deeper than his usual voice, and despite the unbearable heat, Lio feels a small, pleasant shiver travel down his spine.

Galo Thymos, breaker of expectations.

  
  
  
  
  


“I just realized we fucked in the shower.” Galo speaks up after they’re sitting on the couch and drying themselves down with towels.

“How perceptive of you.”

“I think we fuck more in other places than we do in the actual bed.”

“It’s more exciting.”

“Yeah, but like. I’m pretty sure you’d fuck me in the desert if it didn’t mean we’d get sand in our asses.”

“Don’t ruin the mood.”

“We  _ just _ washed up, dude. We’re not goin’ again right now.”

Lio just pouts.


	24. 69

“The weather is expected to rise by sixty-nine degrees--”

“Heh.”

Lio looks up from his magazine to look down at Galo, who is sitting between his legs by the couch as he watches the forecast on TV. “What are you, thirteen?”

Galo tilts his head back and nearly hits Lio’s crotch as he looks up at the man upside-down. “What? Isn’t it funny?”

“Do you even know what sixty-nine is?”

“It’s like a funny number?” He shrugs. “I dunno.”

Lio squints and blinks, shaking his head, like he heard something he’s sure he misheard. “Wait.” He puts his magazine down entirely. “Do you  _ actually  _ not know?”

“Know what?”

“What it’s supposed to mean.”

“It means something?” Now it’s Galo’s turn to squint as he turns over so that he’s kneeling in front of Lio, looking properly up at him. “I thought it was like a baseless meme or somethin’. Y’know, like pepe?”

Lio squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

Lio puts his hands to his face and slides them down. “ _ Oooh my god _ ,” He then suddenly grabs Galo by his arm strap and forces him to his feet, dragging him to their shared room. “Just come on.”

“Uh?? Okay???”

  
  


🔽

🔽

🔽

  
  


“So,” Galo speaks up as he’s laying on his side, poking at Lio’s dick just below his mouth. “We just suck each other off at the same time?”

“Basically, yes.”

“Whaaat, no way! I didn’t know you could do that!” Galo gushes, and his knees nearly hit Lio in the face in the process. “That’s so  _ dope _ !”

“You are the first person I’ve ever heard refer to a sex position as ‘dope’.”

“That’s why ya love me!”

“Are you  _ sure _ about that.”

Galo just laughs, which quickly turns into a yelp as Lio puts his mouth on Galo’s dick. The latter follows soon after, putting his large mouth on Lio’s.

It’s better than Galo would’ve thought. They’ve jacked each other off before, yeah, but this is  _ so _ much better. The fact that Lio is enveloping him, slicking his member and taking him in as Galo returns the favor  _ now _ rather than later is  _ amazing _ , great for an impatient person like him. It’s so time-saving, too--the only issue he can see with this is that it always takes a while for Lio to take off his pants but who cares?

Before he realizes it, he’s deep-throating Lio and causing him to moan, in turn sending vibrations through Galo’s cock and making him shiver. It’s a chain of pleasure that makes a full circle everytime one of them does  _ anything _ and it’s  _ exhilarating. _

It’s  _ mutual _ .

Lio seemed to take Galo’s previous action as a challenge--what  _ isn’t _ a challenge for them, these days? And Galo asks that in the most affectionate way--and hollows out his cheeks, taking Galo in deeper and making him whine and kick his legs against the duvet. They’re both shivering with pleasure, hands starting to wander to squeeze at each other’s skin--thighs, hips, copping a feel--wherever they can reach to make the other feel better.

It becomes a silently-accepted competition on who can make who come first as they quicken their pace, bobbing their heads and moaning, sounds intermingling and bodies trembling, hands squeezing and scratching until their minds become a haze of arousal and both come at more or less the same time.

It’s a tie, this time.

They both sit up and while Lio grabs a handful of tissues to spit out Galo’s load, the taller one of the two gulps it down.

His eyes suddenly widen.

“OH!” He gasps as he lands his fist on an open palm. “It’s sixty-nine ‘cuz it looks like two people and like, their legs are the lines and--oooh, that’s  _ clever _ !”

“No.” Deadpans Lio, balling the tissues and tossing them perfectly into the bin without even looking, “You’re just stupid.”

“The  _ best _ kind of stupid!”

Lio rolls his eyes and grabs Galo’s chin with two fingers, bringing him closer to the shorter man. “You’re lucky I found your naivete charming.”

“I am!” He laughs heartily and smooches Lio on his flushed cheek. “I really am!”

Lucky for that, and also for the fact that they found someone that can keep up with them, and enjoy the whole ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> galo is dumb and so am i


	25. Uniforms & Hair play

Lio walks into the room just as Galo’s checking himself out in the mirror, pulling at the honestly _ hideous _ blue jacket he’s wearing. “What is that.”

Galo’s eyes widen in the mirror and turns, smiling when he sees Lio. “What?”

  
“What are you wearing.”

“Oh, this?” He tugs at the collar, two plus-shaped badges on either side of his lapels. “My other uniform! Burning Rescue members wear these for formal events n’ stuff.”

Lio blinks slowly. “It looks terrible.” And he says that with utmost disgust. The navy clashes with Galo’s hair and eyes and just looks so… out of place. Doesn’t even hug his chest the right way. What’s the point? The black and white stuff he used to wear all the time as a kid is better than whatever _ that _ monstrosity is.

“Whaaat? It’s firefighter attire! It’s _ cool! _”

“You look like a cop.”

“Okay, fair, but I make _ anything _ look good!”

Lio hums as he gets off the couch and strolls towards Galo, who stays still, watching him approach in confusion. “There are things you look good in,” He tenderly puts his hands on Galo’s chest, smoothing out the material. “And then there are things you look ten times _ better _ in.”

He growls before he grabs the lapels in a vice grip and then _ rips _ the jacket open, popping the buttons right off.

“Wh--hey!!”

Lio ignores Galo’s outburst and instead gropes the man’s chest, emphasized nicely by the black v-neck he had been wearing underneath.“_ God _, that’s so much better.”

“What is!?” Shouts Galo, understandably a little angry. “I know you’re a punk so you like ripped clothes, but this is like, one of the few fancy outfits I got, dude!”

“We’ll buy you a new one.” He rolls his eyes and makes his hand under Galo’s shirt, immediately sliding up to get back to teasing him. “One that doesn’t do your chest so much injustice.”

“Are you sulking ‘cuz it looked _ bad _ or ‘cuz it didn’t look _ sexy _?”

“Yes.” Lio responds simply before lifting his other hand to tug at Lio’s mohawk and making him groan. He then lifts himself up on his tippy toes to reach Galo’s neck, and plants a sharp bite there. “But now, you’re exposed.”

“You’re like the only person who doesn’t complain ‘bout me runnin’ around shirtless.” Galo breathes out. “I think I know why.”

“We are _ literally _ dating.” Lio deadpans as he tugs further on Galo’s hair and causes him to scramble against the wall. Huh. Interesting. “Why the _ fuck _ do you think I don’t?”

“But you complain ‘bout me when I try to be fancy!” He whines and sends a slightly teary look down at Lio. “You’re mean!”

Lio feels a pang of guilt for making Galo possibly upset and eases up on his insistent touches and pulls, kissing the bite mark he just placed on Galo’s neck, where he definitely won’t be able to hide it unless he wants to wear a turtleneck in twenty-five degrees Celsius.

“I like you either way. Isn’t that enough?”

Galo pouts. “But you always get so quiet when I wear suits.”

“Because I’m appreciating the view, dumbass. Also, it’s weird to see you with so many clothes on.”

Galo quirks his eyebrow up at that. “So what you’re sayin’ is, I can just go on dates with you as I usually do?”

“Galo,” Lio sighs and gets back to his motions--now adding his knee grinding into Galo’s cock for good measure--receiving a high-pitched moan in return. “You could wear the most hideous outfit in Promepolis and I’d still love you, because I can always _ tear _ it off of you whenever I want.” He scrapes his nails against Galo’s buzz cut and silently hopes they leave visible marks. “Be it when we’re alone or when everyone’s looking at us. I don’t care.”

“But there are things I look better in, right?” Galo leans into the touch and gulps, locking eyes with Lio again. “So tell me what you like!”

Lio’s mouth quirks up a little as he pulls at the taller man’s hair again, bringing them closer until their breaths are intermingling. “I like you. All of you.” He whispers as the flush spreads throughout Galo’s cheeks, and his eyes get wider as Lio twists the man’s locks and he slides his mouth down Galo’s lips, his chin and jaw. “And I like you better when you _ submit to me _.”

He bites down again and feels the noise Galo lets out against his teeth.

Screw the outfit. He’s burning it to ashes once he gets Galo to come in it.

The rest of Galo, though. The rest he’ll cherish no matter what other people might force him to do.

Or wear.

Ugh.

He’s buying Galo a leather jacket next time they’re shopping.


	26. Sex toys

It was an impulse decision, Lio swears.

He was at first aversive to buying sex toys because; one--It’s a waste of money. Why buy toys for fucking when Galo already gets fucked stupider than he usually is with the sole help of Lio’s dick? And two…

Lio stares down at the dildo in his hands, in the safety of his own room.

He’s tempted to use it on himself, first.

It’s not that he distrusts Galo. He’s just  _ nervous _ every time he feels someone else’s touch on him, wondering what they’re gonna do next. And yes, there’s a rush of adrenaline, but it’s mostly just his fight or flight instincts telling him to get out of there before they hurt him or something.

So if he can’t get used to another human doing something to him… How about something inanimate, right?

With a sigh and gulp, he reaches into the drawer. He still need to prepare himself.

As he’s working himself open Lio realizes just how  _ small _ his fingers are compared to Galo’s. Back when he let Galo take the lead, the intrusion felt hot and heavy--but with Lio’s own hand, it’s… kind of lacking. He’s never lingered much on his height or petite body--no use in dwelling on something he can't change. It's not like he couldn't get stronger just because he was short.

But  _ god _ did his hands dwarf in comparison to Galo’s. He barely gets any stimulation from his own fingers--only receiving it after he finds his own sweet spot.

He couldn’t indulge much, however, so he ceased his motions after opening himself up with two fingers. Then, he sat up and put the dildo under him--taking a deep breath before he slowly sinks down on it.

First observation-- _ fuck, _ it’s cold.

It’s artificial, he gets it. But  _ still _ . That’s not his thing. Heat is his thing. Going straight into the fire. And yet here he is, bearing the cold plastic.

Lio wishes he could just get used to the feeling right away, so that he can let Galo push him down, finger him open and stick his dick in him and  _ fill _ him, make him repay the favor like he’s been wanting to. Lio wants to grant his wish, to let him know he’s as much in control of the situation as Lio is, that they have the same amount of power over the other, that Lio will do  _ anything _ for him even if it means doing something as embarrassing as pounding himself on a dildo, imagining it’s really  _ Galo and letting out whines and moans he would never live down if someone other than his partner heard them _ ,  _ just Galo, only Galo, Galo, Galo _

The front door slams open and Lio hears a muffled “I’m hooome!” before his eyes shoot open and he falls back on the bed with a squeak unbecoming of him, covering himself with the covers as the dildo is  _ still in his goddamn ass, why did Galo have to choose NOW of all times to get back!? _

“Liooo?”

“Here.” He calls out instead of  _ staying quiet and pretending he’s asleep like he really should _ . God, his brain’s so hot it’s hard to think straight.

The door to their room creaks open, revealing Galo in his usual smiling and shirtless glory. “Hey! What’cha doin’ all locked up?”

Lio squints at him, only his head peeking out from the duvet. “...Business.”

Galo tilts his head to the side, like a confused puppy. “You ain’t got your tablet, though. You jackin’ off or something?”

Lio knows he’s kidding, but he’s sulking and not really in the mood to take shit, so he responds, “Maybe. None of your business.”

“Kinda is!” Galo almost shouts, stepping into the room. “I have to know if I gotta do laundry again today.”

“Help me finish, then.” Lio proposes, blinking up at him. “Make sure I don’t give us more chores.”

Galo jolts a little at that but his mouth quirks up, sitting down on the side of the bed and craning his neck to look at Lio. “Ya really miss me that much when you’re home alone?”

Lio brandishes one of his hands so he can lay it on Galo’s, and the latter turns his palm up so that they can do a proper handhold. Ah, he was right. It’s much more bigger and warmed than his. “It’s too quiet without your loud voice booming through the building twenty-four-seven.”

Galo laughs, taking that as a compliment (which it was. Lio’s glad they can jab at each other like this) “Well, It does get pretty lonely without you here. It’s weird.” He admits, brushing his thumb against the back of Lio’s hand, sending shivers through Lio that are somehow more powerful than the ones the toy kept giving him. “I’ve been livin’ alone for years now, think I forgot how nice it is to share stuff with someone.”

“Mm. Me too.” Lio smiles, nodding against the sheets as he brings Galo’s hand to his mouth and leaves a kiss on his knuckles. “I like it. Being with you.”

Galo suddenly surges forward, pouncing on Lio and enveloping in a warm hug, rolling to the over side of the bed. “I love bein’ with you, too!” He seems like he’s going to continue, but is cut off when he accidentally nudges his knee against Lio’s bare, hardened dick, eliciting a yelp out of him.

“Woah, you were really goin’ at it, huh?” Galo emphasizes with another nudge, causing Lio groan and thwap at Galo’s arm, which starts sliding down the duvet surrounding Lio’s body, placing itself right above where his crotch is. Lio just nearly stops himself from whining. He can feel the heat from here. “Want me to help now?”

It takes all of his willpower to not say ‘yes’ right away and instead gently push Galo away with his elbow, throwing the covers off of himself. “...In another way.”

Galo cocks his head, and Lio turns, pressing his forehead to Galo’s chest as he grabs his the other man’s hand and bringing it to his entrance, where the toy still resides. He practically  _ feels _ Galo’s heart skip a beat. He’s glad he’s not the only one nervous.

“Is that…?”

“Practice.” Lio quickly defends, but Galo doesn’t seem bothered, laying his chin on Lio’s shoulder as his hands place themselves on Lio’s ass and poking at the dildo.

“Woah, never saw one of these before.” He breathes out, like he’s looking at some sort of obscure toy. 

“You’re having a lot of firsts with me, huh?”

"Totally! But y’know,” He grabs the handle of the toy and takes it out a little, savoring Lio’s small shiver before thrusting it back in and getting into a rhythm, pulling Lio into his lap. “I’m kinda surprised you used this on yourself first rather than on me."

Lio gulps, biting back his moans as he tightens his fingers in the back of Galo’s arm strap, tightening as Galo turns his head to whisper in his ear.

"...You want me to fuck you that badly?"

Lio lets out a shuddered breath and nods.

Galo wraps an arm around his waist, pressing Lio into his chest and quickening his hand. Lio’s moan is muffled against Galo’s skin, but he struggles to hold onto something, so he wraps his legs and arms around Galo and entrusts his body to him.

“Your voice is so nice.” Galo muses, barely sounding labored. “Not just like that, either! It’s all smooth and powerful, even when you’re moanin’ all cute like that.”

“Funny,” Lio pulls away to take a gulp of breath. “I personally find your voice much more t--” His breath hitches at a particularly strong thrust.  _ “--tolerable... _ when you’re under me.”

“You  _ just _ got done talking how you like it when I rant. No backing out of this one, tiger.”

Lio flat-out whines and presses back against Galo.

“You close already?”

He feels embarrassed just at hearing that. Galo seems to notice that, and places a kiss on his temple as his hand draws soothing circles on the side of his hip.

“How do ya wanna come?” He asks, because this is still Galo--making sure Lio is nice and pleased and that everything goes the way he wants it to. “Remember, if you get any on the sheets, you’re helpin’ me clean up.” Still assertive, though. Lio huffs.

“Turn me over.”

Galo grants his request and manhandles the smaller man until he’s laying with his back pressed against his broad chest, humming contentedly as he lays back on the soft expanse of his skin.

The next request takes Galo wrapping his arms around Lio’s waist once again before he voices his next request.

“Hold me.”

He already was, but Galo seems to understand either way, wrapping a big, warm arm around Lio’s chest and placing his hand on Lio’s shoulder. The shorter slithers his own arms around Galo’s, holding it to his chest like some sort of plushie.

It’s so warm.

“Please,” He practically whispers, “Fuck me.”

“Roger that.” Galo’s smirk is audible in his voice as he slides his hand under Lio and starts fucking the toy into him again.

With the angle and strength of his thrusts, combined with Lio holding on to Galo’s arm like a vice, something to keep him grounded, Lio is practically  _ bouncing _ on Galo’s hand, his own hips reciprocating the movements--just a little, so he doesn’t get too excited and try and slam Galo into the pillows and put the toy in him instead.

“Lio, you sound so good.” Galo purrs in his ear and Lio didn’t even  _ notice _ he was letting his moans free without a thought. They aren’t too loud, he guesses you could hear them through the closed door if you put your ear to it, and he’s glad for that. His vulnerable sounds are for Galo and Galo alone. No one else. There’s no one else he trusts enough to handle him like this and hold on to the belief that they won’t hurt him, won’t force him into anything or assume the worst or the best, just let him enjoy it and do a  _ great  _ job at it--

He holds on to Galo’s arm tighter, making sure Galo will be able to feel his beating heart with just his forearm if it kills him.

“Galo, Galo--” He chants like a mantra, and lets his hand cease clawing at his boyfriend to instead jack himself off--finally pumping himself into sweet release as he directs his dick to his stomach, splattering his own cum on his torso as he lets out a few more whines before he finally comes down and lays back against Galo.

The toy is slowly pulled out of him and he mewls, but keeps his eyes closed. He’s way too tired. Too many new feelings for one day.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Galo’s curious eyes gazing down at the purple dildo, then back to Lio.

“Hey, welcome back.” He smiles down softly at his partner, and Lio feels like he’s falling in love all over again. “How was that?”

He lifts his hand to Galo’s cheek, stroking it with hooded eyes. “Abysmal, I imagine, compared to yours.”

Galo smirks, leaning into his touch and narrows his eyes down at him. Ah, there’s that primal look that got Lio to try this in the first place. “Wanna try me?”

“Another time.” He sighs, sagging against the other man with a loud sigh. “My legs feel like jelly.”

“Yeah, that’s how it usually goes!”

“How are you able to walk after  _ multiple _ rounds with me…?”

“Practice! Thanks to so many rounds with you, I can just grin n’ bear it! Also, I do stretches before I go out.”

Lio shakes his head. “You’re an idiot.”

Galo wraps Lio up in a bear hug and squeezes him tight, almost like Lio had been his arm just a few moments ago. “Youuuur idiot~”

And Lio can’t help it--he giggles and turns his head, planting a loud smooch on the big oaf’s cheek. “My idiot.”

He doesn’t mind being loud if it’s with Galo.

His voice is heard by everyone, and paid attention to.

But right now, all he wants to do is exchange laughs with Galo, in the safety of their own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIVE MORE
> 
> also how the fuck do you write bottom lio


	27. Armor/Mecha (+Mecha... oh wait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no nut november? never heard of her  
anyway, here's reverse role AU

"_ So, how 'bout it? _" The neon grin stares down at Lio as the armor-clad figure leans over him with one of its arms supporting it against the wall, above the firefighter's head. "_Ready for my burning soul to warm you up?_"

Lio responds with a deadpan and crosses his arms. "You are _ not _ sticking that Matoi of yours up my ass."

Galo scoffs and leans down even more, getting into Lio's personal space. He can almost see him frowning through his helmet. "_ I'm not sticking my precious weapon _ ** _anywhere_ ** _ ! _"

"Then what did you mean? You don't have a dick on this thing." The smaller points out, glancing down at the Burnish man's smooth, pitch black crotch. It's sleek and shiny like a brand-new motorcycle and Lio feels the warmth radiating off of it and he _ gulps _.

"_ I can, if ya wanna _." Galo lowers his voice and cocks his head to the side for just a split second, like he's winking but because Lio won’t be able to see it he added the exaggerated motion.

"...Really?"

"_ Sure can! Watch this! _” He leans away and snaps his fingers, a flame circling around Galo’s waist, when Lio suddenly grabs his hand.

"Actually, I have a better idea for you to try."

The flames, which were starting to take a peculiar form in front of Galo’s crotch, suddenly dispersed as his shoulders sagged. "_ Uh, what? _"

"How about…" Lio slides his palm from Galo’s hand to the ridges on his forearm, tapping at them, and his other arm coming around the armor’s slender, slender waist. “...you come here and ride me, instead?"

"_ Wha-- _ ” The Burnish man nearly jumps. “ _ Does it look like I got a hole in this thing!? _"

"If you can make a dick, you can make a hole, no?” He continues, tilting his head and looking up at the man through his bangs, hand slowly travelling down Galo’s waist and to his hip. “Whether in the front, or back, or..."

"_ I-I don’t know--! _ " Galo’s bravado disappears as his flame mohawk intensifies, then dies down just a tad as he looks down. " _ Hold on... _"

Lio nods and splays his hands on Galo’s chest instead and watches as the colorful fire appears around Galo’s lower area again, and some sort of opening, or rather slit, appears under his crotch.

"_ Holy shit, I _ ** _can_ ** _ ! _” Galo cheers, despite being hesitant just a second ago.

Lio hums affirmatively and puts a hand on the warm metal, his index finger dragging itself on the edge of the crevice, and Galo almost _ violently _ jolts.

“_ Y-You--! _”

“So, how’s it feel?”

“_ Way more than it should…! _”

"That's good, right?"

The Burnish whines pathetically above him and Lio smirks. 

"_ I-I dunno, shut up! _"

"If you're telling me to be silent, then you should follow suit, no?" Lio teases further, thumbing at the entrance and delights at Galo's twitches and jolts as he puts his hands against the wall to balance himself. "A peep out of you and you lose."

"_ Hah! Who do ya think you're talking to!? _"

He licks his lips. "Someone very eager."

Those are Lio's last words before the armored man grabs him in large hands and pushes him down to the ground, then slides them to encircle themselves around Lio's thighs and squeezing, eliciting a small, excited moan out of the smaller man.

"_ Get these oooooff _."

Lio rolls his eyes at the whine and starts unbuckling his belts, not happy at the idea that if he takes his time, Galo might rip his precious leather pants off. And yeah, Galo's strength is sexy and all, but that would kill his boner instantly.

Once the pants are off, Lio sits up a little and starts stroking himself to hardness, beckoning Galo closer with his other finger. It works like a charm, and the bigger man obediently crawls forward, hesitantly putting his entrance just above Lio's dick. Something warm drops on Lio's hand and his eyes slightly widen, looking up at the man. He can hear him trying to steady his heavy breathing.

"Is that you dripping?" He asks, smirking. "You have self-lubricating in that thing?"

"_I don't _**_know_**_, shut up!_" He snaps, leg bouncing like he wanted to stomp his foot but isn't really able to due to the angle he's in. "_Never done this before…_"

Lio can't help it, he chuckles, teasing Galo's slit with the tip of his dick.

"You're so cute."

Galo tenses, and Lio's surprised to feel the shiver that runs through the man's body when his member--dwarfed in size by Galo's hand-- is grabbed and the Burnish sinks himself down with restrained grunts. He's so wide and warm and Lio can _ clearly _ see how he sank down because Galo's body is so big. He shivers, himself.

"_ L-lemme move. Can I move? _"

"Yes."

And so, he does.

One of Galo's hands braces itself against the wall, while the other one makes its nest on Lio's shoulder. He's clearly taking Lio's little bet to heart, restrained yelps and hitches of breath escaping him as he rides Lio.

"You're hot."

"_ Hell yeah. My Burnish soul burns the brightest! _"

A breathy laugh escapes Lio. "I'll put out any fire you start. But first…”

He lets his hand drift to the slit--

“Warm me up a little more."

\--And pushes it’s fingers into the open space near Lio’s cock. 

Galo’s moan is practically a scream.

“You lose.” Lio almost sing-songs as he wraps his arms around Galo’s slim waist and links his fingers behind the man. “Now come closer.”

He pulls Galo towards him and thrusts his hips up, immediately rewarded with a loud moan that’s made even more delicious with the distorted voice the armor makes him do. Galo’s hips stutter as he takes in more of Lio’s heat and pushes his hips in, trying to match the rhythm Lio is setting for both of them.

“You’re so big.” Marvels Lio, resuming to tease Galo’s giant hole with his finger. “I can’t even fill you up properly… such a shame.”

“_ Shut uuuup. _”

“You know, if I just... “ Lio doesn’t listen and continues his prodding, pushing in two of his fingers inside the space in Galo’s slit. The Burnish keens in response, a high pitch in his voice.

“Yeah.” Lio smiles. “I could probably fit a toy in there, as well.”

“_ N-no…! _”

Lio blinks up at the helmet, cocking his head in faux-innocence. “No?”

“_ T-too much. _ ” Galo says and continues before Lio can respond. _ “You’re _ ** _way_ ** _ too much. _”

“Really now? A big, hulking guy like you, and I’m enough to make you fall apart?” Lio continues his talk as he resumes thrusting into Galo. “You flatter me.”

Galo shakes his head, and the firefighter is about to ask if something is wrong, when he suddenly lets his ‘head’ fall on top of Lio’s. He can’t see through his visor, fogged up from how much Galo is panting. Can he even see Lio…? Is he just getting off on the feeling?

“_It’s you._” He breathes out and causes a heat to drop in Lio’s stomach. “_Just you._”

Lio’s mind goes foggy at last as he tightens his hands around Galo’s waist and kisses at the helmet, it’s warmth pleasant to his lips. The addition of Galo’s arms bracing themselves on his shoulders only intensifies the overwhelming heat, until Lio once again makes an effort to thrust up both his dick and his finger’s into Galo until the man moans and tenses, presumably coming in his suit.

Lio follows shortly after, cumming inside the armor.

He wonders how that’ll work.

As they pant and sag against each other, Lio realizes the weight on him is now much more bearable, and sees that Galo has reverted to his normal form, leather jacket hugging his bare chest nicely and his long, spiky hair splayed out everywhere.

For a presumed terrorist leader, he sure is an open book. An obedient one, at that.

“You don’t have the fire, but you’ve got a blaze in you that I can’t help but follow.” Galo speaks up after he’s regained himself, into Lio’s shoulder. “It sparks on and off, but it’s there.”

He leans back and presses his forehead against Lio’s, blue eyes with red, triangle-shaped spots, determined and _ fiery, _ stare into Lio’s.

“Lemme see you again.”

How cruel fate is, that it put Galo and him on two opposite sides of a war that may or may not be won, and yet it still has Lio smile and lean in to capture Galo’s lips after what feels like forever.

He wants to remember this heat, encapture it in his heart and scorch it into his memory before he will inevitably have to put it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> university sucks and family problems suck. lemme write goddamnit


	28. Vehicle sex/Clothed sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT ME GONE  
(spoiler warninggg)

There are only a couple things that rival Lio's love for Galo; justice, and Lio's bike.

Unfortunately, the Promare disappearing also meant it would take Detroit with it as well. Lio's sulking over that fact thankfully didn't last long as he was given a motorcycle by Burning Rescue ("Think of it as a rental!" Aina cheerfully said as she slapped his back) so that he could quickly traverse through the ruined city and be a busybody. While it wasn't the same as Detroit, it definitely beat walking.

After a few months, he was surprised with another gift--An almost perfect replica of Detroit built by Galo himself.

("I helped too, gimme some credit!" Lucia growled and Lio peeled his lips off of Galo's, leaving him dazed, as the smaller man strutted over to give his thanks.) 

Lio immediately decided to take it for a go, dragging Galo into the seat behind him. The helmet he was given was nothing like his Mad Burnish armor, but as they drove along the highway, the couple enthusiastically exchanged ideas on how they could incorporate the design into Lio's outfit, as well as Gueira and Meis'. Lio volunteered on helping replicate Miami and Dallas next--they deserve it just as he does. He could already imagine their excited hollering.

As he excitedly went on, Galo's hands tightened as he listened and nuzzled his face into the back of Lio's leather jacket, "MAD BURNISH" emblazoned into the back in teal and pink letters. A gift from Meis and Gueira.

" _ We were and will always be Mad Burnish. _ " Meis said, a bit solemnly, but proudly. " _ But we ain't complete without ya, boss. _ "

Lio wears it every chance he gets. 

They stop on a cliff overlooking the sea, away from the roads.

"It's odd." Lio speaks up, leaning against the bike. "Even the deserts we passed by seem more full of life."

"Yeah! There's been more rain there, so plants are growing all over the place." Galo bounces in place. "The whole world's comin' out of a huge drought!"

"It's small, but…" Lio tucks some hair behind his ear as the wind tries to blow it in his face. "It's a sign that the world's changing for the better, isn't it?"

A strong arm wraps itself around Lio's neck and presses him to Galo's chest. "Yup! And it's all thanks to us!"

"Yeah." The shorter laughs, placing a gloved hand on Galo's. "We're amazing."

Galo chuckles and they stare off into the distance for a while, listening to the distant waves as the wind blows past them. Their hands link at some point, but who's paying attention?

"Thank you so much for the bike, again." 

"It's no Promare, but that don't mean you can't ride fast like you did before!"

Lio nods. "The Promare may be gone, and there's no replacement for it, but I'm still here." He pats the handlebars of the bike. "We're all here."

Galo hums affirmatively and Lio turns to him, only to be greeted with an astonishingly soft expression looking down at him, Galo's eyes shining a little in the setting sun's light.

Lio blinks and looks away. His heart's not used to this much happiness in one day, much less one hour.

"I  _ did  _ miss the bike, though. The design was wicked." He says instead, trying to distract both Galo and himself.

Galo seems to take the bait. "Hell yeah it was! And now it's aaaall yours!"

"It could be faster…" He laments, though he wonders if it only  _ seems _ slower because Lio is actually following traffic laws now. "But it can be modified. And it's actually pretty sturdy."

"Varys-tested! Tough as heck!" Galo thumps a fist into his stupidly thick chest. "Yeah, it can get scratched, but it'll take a  _ lot _ before this baby breaks."

"I see." Lio nods, eyes darting to the bike, then Galo's chest, then his face, and smirks. "May I try it out?"

Galo jolts, grabbing Lio by the shoulders. "Wha--don't crash it! Just 'cuz it's tough doesn't mean you should actively  _ try _ to destroy it!"

"I'd never! I love it far too much." Lio protests, and he's telling the truth. This motorcycle is his new most prized possession, second only to justice, and…

He tenderly places two of his fingers under Galo’s chin, pulling him closer. "I had something else in mind."

Galo seems confused for a moment before Lio’s suddenly switching their positions and pushing Galo down on the seat of the bike. It seems a little uncomfortable, but they’ve only got two seats that he can lay on, so he’s going to have to deal with it.

He seems like he’s about to protest, but whatever he was going to spout quickly dies as Lio hops on his hips and straddles him.

"Oh, you meant like  _ that _ ."

Lio huffs out a laugh as he bends his head and starts leaving wet kisses on Galo’s neck, thankfully still exposed despite the shirt. "I just want to thank you."

Galo laughs, and Lio feels it against his skin, sending shivers through his spine. "Can't ya wait until we're home?"

"No." He smirks and his eyes are sparkling mischievously, unusual for a stoic guy like Lio, but all it does is make Galo's heart do flips, if the irregular  _ thump _ he feels under his hand is any proof.

He slides his hips lower so that their crotches can meet properly, and puts a hand to Galo’s hip before he starts grinding. He can feel how big Galo is through his pants, and Lio delights in it.

Sure, he can just take those off, since Galo’s pants are easy to slide off and he doesn’t wear any underwear ninety-percent of the time, but… eh.

The heat coupled with the setting sun beaming down on them only serves to make Lio more excited.

"You're so good to me. " Lio praises, honey-sweet as he bites on the skin beneath Galo’s jaw. “The sweetest man I could ask for."

“I’m just tryna’ be a good boyfriend!”

“You  _ built a bike for me _ . Modeled after one that was dear to me.”

“Yeah?” Galo shrugs, like it was the most obvious thing and god, this guy’s so  _ dumb _ and  _ generous, how the hell did Lio land someone like him _ \-- “Ain’t it normal to give your partner something they like? Besides, I like tinkerin’ with stuff!”

“I know.” Lio sighs, thrusting harder. “I  _ know _ , but--You’re just so…”

Perfect? Wonderful? Dumb but smart? Rash but thoughtful? Everything at once?

Lio’s heart is a mess of emotions he hasn’t felt for so long and now, for the first time in what feels like forever, he’s at a loss for words.

“I love doin’ stuff for ya.” Galo says, instead. “That face you made when you saw the bike? Just went to my list of favorite things ever!” He chuckles, and it  _ only makes Lio’s heart pound faster _ and clench at Galo’s jacket, grinding their clothes cocks together more haphazardly, revelling in the groans and twitches Galo responds with.

“How funny.”

“What? I’m s-serious!”

“I know.” Lio flips his hair away from his face and lays his chin on Galo’s chest so that he can look up at the other man. “You’re far up on my list, too.”

“Really?” Galo’s eyes shine excitedly, and if he had a tail, Lio would bet it’d be wagging right now. “How high!?”

“Take a good guess.”

“Aw, no fair!”

Lio just laughs and pushes himself up a little, grinding faster into Galo as he starts kissing him.

The searing summer heat is unforgiving, but they’ve been through worse.

Galo cums with his hand buried in Lio’s hair, moaning into his mouth, and the other follows shortly after.

They both lay on each other for a while, and as they catch their breath, Lio is pleasantly surprised at the fact that they just fucked in public and they didn’t get caught.  _ Fuck _ yes.

Lio only gets more smug in the afterglow and plants a kiss on the corner of Galo’s mouth. “Keep doing favors for me. I’ll return them all ten-fold.”

“Oh yeah…?” He grins and pants as he looks up at Lio with hooded eyes, and it does things to him that are a bit hasty for someone who just came in his leather pants. “Well  _ I’ll  _ return ‘em a  _ hundred _ -fold!”

“Wow, you can do math. Color me surprised.”

“That was math?”

“Nevermind.” Lio rolls his eyes and kisses Galo once more before he scratches at his buzz cut and stands up from the bike, stretching.

“I aaaaam…” Galo drawls behind him, and Lio turns to see the man with his chin in his hand, looking up at the sky like he’s trying to learn the secrets of the world. He then snaps his fingers towards his boyfriend, grin wide and confident. “Equal on your list with the Burnish and your new bike!”

Lio’s eyes widen.

“You’re just that type of guy. You love somethin’, you hold onto it, no matter what it is.” Galo keeps going, and his smile turns softer, as well as his gaze. “It’s what I love about you, Lio.”

Something’s welling up inside Lio, and before that dam can burst, he pushes himself forward and wraps his arms around Galo’s neck.

“Everything.” He says with every last bit of breath he has left. “Everything about you,” He pushes his head back just enough to press his forehead against Galo’s, and doesn’t stop himself when he smiles and tears start welling up in his eyes. “I love.”

Galo, bless his heart, chuckles and wraps his arms around Lio’s hips. “Same here.”

They kiss as the sun finally sets over the horizon.

  
  
  
  


As they ride back, the bike doesn’t even protest or makes a rackety noise, and Lio’s even more excited to test out its limits in the near future.

Lio may not be invincible, not anymore. But with Galo and everyone at his side, he might as well be.


	29. Praise Kink / Cum-filled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thrilling conclusion to "lio tries bottoming"

The first thrust elicits a choked groan out of Lio.

The second, a gasp.

On the third, he finally allows himself to moan.

"Ah," Galo lets out, one hand holding up Lio's arching back, feeling its curve as the two men continue moving in tandem and the other holding himself up by Lio's head. "Lio, Lio, you--you with me?"

"Yeah," Lio responds, opening his cloudy eyes and god _ damn _ if that isn't the best thing Galo's ever seen. "Yeah, Galo,  _ please _ ."

That was all Galo needed to continue.

After a few trials and errors, Lio finally managed to relax with Galo’s girth in him. They’ve tried once before, but due to Lio’s slight panic and the additional fact that Galo was so  _ big _ , the session consisted mostly of Lio simply cockwarming Galo and allowing himself to revel in the overwhelming heat inside him, as well as tease and praise Galo for being so still and patient.

Now, though.

“Galo…”

Now, Galo’s questioning himself how many times he’ll be exposed to ‘the most beautiful thing’ when it comes to Lio. Because Lio’s beautiful when he’s fighting, when he’s lounging around. When he’s angry, when he’s happy. When he’s on top, when he’s on fucking  _ bottom _ .

Lio is just. Undeniably beautiful no matter what he’s doing.

It does things to Galo.

Like quicken his pace unexpectedly and make Lio’s eyes blow wide open for just a second.

Lio’s hands find purchase on Galo’s biceps, digging his nails into the skin and the latter hisses, but keeps going. He’s been with Lio long enough to know that that’s just a sign that Lio’s  _ really  _ into whatever is going on.

Turns out he was right (of course!) because Lio’s hands eventually slide up to wrap around Galo’s neck and bring him closer to Lio so that their lips can meet.

Like this, Galo can feel every moan and gasp that he elicits out of his partner, every little sound of pleasure, every piece of evidence that he can keep going, that he trusts him, that this is  _ good _ .

Lio is so, so good.

Lio twitches underneath him. “ _ Hah _ \--”

Ah, Galo said that one out loud. Lio seemed to like it, though. So he rolls with it.

“You’re so perfect around me, y’know?” He brushes away his fohawk so that it doesn’t fall over Lio’s face, and the other man seems to follow the motion with misty eyes. “You’re so pretty. How come you’re so amazin’ no matter what you do?”

“Na-atural--talent.” Lio gets out, even at a particularly hard thrust.

“No kidding!” Galo grins, and kisses him once more as he wraps both arms around Lio and quickens his motions.

“I won’t last long.” He groans out in-between kisses. “Want me to…”

There’s a very familiar tug on his hair as Lio makes eye contact with him. There’s the spark in his eye that’s ever present, the one that draws Galo in and hypnotizes him. That made him so attracted to Lio and everything about him.

“Give me,” He breathes out, gives Galo a  _ command _ . “Give me  _ all of you _ .”

And yeah, Galo doesn’t usually follow orders to the fullest, but it’s  _ Lio _ .

And he’s been so good to him.

(Lio whines, and Galo realizes he’s babbling praises again. He doesn’t stop.)

And so, he starts thrusting harder, faster, at Lio’s command as they tighten their hold on each other and Galo finally comes, and comes, and  _ comes _ , revelling in Lio’s choked moans and groans as he’s being filled. Galo feels Lio’s thighs shaking as they press to his skin and it’s the second cutest thing he’s seen all day, right behind the look on Lio’s face when Galo pressed his dick all the way in him for the first time, dreamy and satisfied.

Galo pants against Lio’s neck for a moment before he remembers the other hasn’t finished the job yet, and pulls himself up on his arms, only to be confused when he sees Lio spent on the sheets, eyes closed, expression peaceful and panting slowly, as if he had…

Galo looks down.

“Holy  _ shit _ .” He breathes out, in awe.

He…  _ came untouched. _ On  _ Galo’s dick _ . He came all over his own stomach, smears sticking to his belly and reaching even his chest. Holy  _ shit _ , holy  _ shit _ .

Galo’s about to squeal out of happiness, but settles for just crawling to hover over Lio again, giddy like a puppy, and peppers kisses all over the other man’s face.

Lio groans and opens his eyes, laughing lowly as he pats Galo’s hands away, then sighs, smile still present on his face.

“How was that?” Galo asks, eyes sparkling, and hums happily as he receives a smile in response.

“It was perfect, for a first time.” Lio responds, a bit cheeky, but Galo will allow it, this time. “Thank you.”

“So polite.” Galo drawls sarcastically and rolls his eyes. “You just got your ass pounded, you know that right?”

“Is that so…?” Lio slowly closing his eyes, turning his head to the side just a tad. “Barely even felt it.”

“Oh really?” Galo grins, all teeth, as his hand wanders down, down where they had just been connected. “Whaddya call  _ this _ then?”

Lio seems like he’s about to say something, but it gets replaced with what sounds like a loud hiccup as Galo thrusts a finger into the mess inside Lio’s ass.

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Galo smiles at the bewildered look on his boyfriend’s face, “Haven’t heard that one since we started.”

“Shuuut up.” Lio frowns and tries moving his hips a bit--a mistake, as it only causes the finger to go in knuckle-deep. The sound of the cum squelching is nearly overshadowed by Lio’s muffled squeak.

“It’s so easy to fill ya up…” He marvels. “You think if we went in for another round, it’d be oozin’ out of ya?”

“You’re gross.”

“So are you!”

“Yes, but you  _ like  _ me being gross.”

“So do you!”

Lio averts his eyes. Another win for Galo Thymos.

He thrusts in another finger and Lio’s hands tighten in the sheets once more, but it’s short lived as the bigger man retracts his hand and Lio’s twitches cease, huffing a sigh that sounds both relieved and frustrated.

Galo smirks, bringing his cum-soaked hand to Lio’s lips, and smirks at the almost scandalised look Lio shoots at it, like it had offended him personally. “So are you~” He sing-songs, propping himself up on one hand.

Lio blinks up at him and grabs his hand, Galo’s eyes nearly bugging out as Lio smiles and laps at Galo’s cum with his tongue, making eye-contact the whole time through.

“So am I.” He smirks, like the cat that got the cream, which, Galo guesses with amusement, he technically is.

He goes in for another kiss. It tastes a bit weird, but he’s made out with Lio after he ate spinach pizza, so this is nothing.

“I looove youuu.” He says, nuzzling his forehead against Lio’s as he laughs sweetly, like the kind, beautiful, perfect man he is.

“Me too, you big oaf.” He smiles, and Galo decides for the nth time since he’s met Lio that he’d run through any fire to see that smile everyday.


	30. Interrupted Sex

"You guys' place is nice!"

"You just stepped on a pizza box."

"I _ know _ !"

Lio rolls his eyes as he hangs up his leather jacket on the couch.

"I haven't roomed with anyone in forever… Is it fun?"

"Well, when you've got a roof over your head and a proper bed," Lio says, semi-sarcastically looking up at the ceiling as if seriously pondering this--like he hadn't spent the last few years sleeping in crowded spaces with various Burnish groups. "Yeah, it can be pretty nice."

“I’m glad you’ve got  _ somewhere _ to live, though.” Galo flops down on the couch, making himself at home.

“There are still many unhoused Burnish.”

“Yeah, but there’s no sense in you working if you’re not well-rested for the job, right? You gotta be in tip-top shape and that begins with proper rest!”

“Yes, yes, Gueira and Meis have been keeping track of my sleeping habits.” Lio takes a seat on the couch, manspreading. Naturally. “Though it’s a bit hard to take them seriously when they rush me to bed at ten in the evening.”

“I used to go to bed at  _ eight _ , but mostly so I could study in the morning for tests n’ training n’ stuff for some last-minute revision.”

“I was always a night owl, myself.” Lio smooths out the longer strands of his hair. “Got me an excuse to not do work because I slept in.”

At that, Galo scoffs, both in bewilderment and amusement. “ _ You _ ? Not doing work?”

“I know. Doesn’t sound like me, right?” Lio smirks. “Well, my parents had me take classes that wouldn’t help me at all in life. And at that point, I was already planning on running away.”

“Huh…”

“But,” Lio cracks his neck before he lets his head fall on Galo’s shoulder. “I’m here now, making a difference. It’s hard work, and I’m happy to do it.”

Galo raises his hand, burying it in Lio’s hair. “Just don’t burn yourself out, yeah? Remember to take breaks!” 

“Me? Burn out? Never.” Lio chuckles, batting his eyelashes up at Galo and pressing himself closer. “Especially when I’ve got you with me every step of the way.”

“Exactly!” Galo grins, illuminating the room with his own brand of sunshine. A ray of sun among the trash heap that is the Mad Burnish’s home. A trash heap, but it’s their trash heap. A place to stay and feel safe in.

“So,” Lio shakes his head before he gets too sentimental and presses himself harder to Galo until the man falls back on the couch, surprised. “How about you fuel me, hmm?”

“Wha--here??”

“Mhm.” Lio hums as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“Don’t ya have like, a bed?”

“Yes.”

“So like…?”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Hell no!”

He is then awarded with a nasty grind of Lio’s hips against his own and a tug on his hair.

“Then stay still.” Lio smirks, and Galo can’t refuse him when he does that.

  
  


🔻   
🔻   
🔻

  
  


Galo is grabbing the pillows under his body even tighter as Lio bites harshly on his nipple.

“Ah, I almost forgot how responsive you were here.” Lio muses, thrusting his hips deeper into Galo’s. “For someone who’s shirtless all the time, you’d think you would barely feel it.”

“Yeah, well, nobody treats my chest li- _ ihke _ !?” He squeaks as Lio twists his nipple teasingly and gulps to regain his voice. “That! Like  _ that! _ ”

“What a shame. They don’t know what they were missing out on.” Lio shakes his head and lowers his head so that their foreheads touch. “I’m so glad to have found someone perfect like you.”

Galo’s heard starts thudding even faster at that and he hopes they’ll finish soon before one of the guys comes back and he’ll go into fucking cardiac arrest. “Hey, I should be the one saying that!” He grins and bears it, either way.

“ _ Luv. _ ” Lio says slowly, in a honey-like sweet and smooth voice that reverberates through Galo’s entire being and makes him shiver.

And just as Lio grinds his hips into Galo’s, making him arch his back, just as their faces come closer for their lips to meet at last so they can chase their climax together,

the door opens.

“Yo, the door was unlocked, Boss, are you  _ oh fuck,  _ um.” Meis starts casually before dropping his bag on the floor and gaping at the scene before him.

Yeah, Galo’s pretty sure he’s gonna have a heart attack.

It takes much less time to reboot than Galo, as he shakes his head and groans loudly. “On the  _ couch _ ??” He throws his hands. “ _ Really _ , Boss?”

“Yeah.” Lio drawls, surprisingly non-fucking-chalant as he puts his elbow on Galo’s bare chest and props his chin up on his hand. “How does it  _ feel _ , Meis?”

“It was  _ one _ time!” Meis tries to defend, his face going a little red. “And Gueira was still wearing his pants!”

“Yeah, on  _ one leg _ .”

“are you  _ seriously  _ fucking on the couch just so you could get back at us?”

“ _ Yes _ . Anyway,” Lio sighs and moves his hips a little, bringing Galo out of his silent breakdown. “I would like to fuck my boyfriend--in  _ peace _ . So if you’ll  _ excuse _ us?” And then he adds, with a smirk that Galo can’t quite tell if it’s sarcastic or not. “Unless you want to watch?”

“ _ Okay _ , I’m  _ going _ !” Meis shouts, snatching his bag again before marching right out the door. “Goddamn.”

After the door shuts, Galo screams into his hands.

“Are you okay?”

Galo screams again, quieter.

“Sorry, I didn’t actually think they were coming home this early.” Lio says, apologetic. “I honestly just wanted to mess up the couch.”

Galo slides his hands into his hair to tug on it in frustration. Someone other than his lover saw him like  _ this _ .  _ Ughhhhhhh. _ “You walked in on ‘em...?”

“Perks of living with a couple.” Lio groans. “I love them both, really, but I also think they need their privacy, so I’ve been thinking of moving out. I’m not sure where, though, so…”

“I mean,” Galo looks up, trying to blink away the embarrassment. “You can move in with me?”

_ That  _ gets Lio’s eyes to widen in shock, not the fact that his roommate just walked in on him with his dick buried in someone’s ass. “I can?”

“Yeah, man! I mean, if you wanna-- _ gh!! _ ” Galo smiles, and it fades into a frown when Lio’s cock goes back to work. Oh yeah, that was still there.

“If we start living together,” He breathes, “I would just have more opportunities to bend you over and make you mine. Anytime I want. Over the table, on the bed, against your balcony window. Would you like that, Galo?”

“Anything.” Galo grins, despite the rising arousal, coming back to hit Galo like a freight train and make him twitch all over Lio’s cock. “I can take anything you throw at me!”

“Good.” Lio breathes out with a toothy grin that makes Galo fall in love with him all over again, and tilts his head up just in time to capture Lio’s lips. “ _ Good. Good boy, Galo. _ ”

Galo laughs, moans, and holds on tighter to Lio as he comes dry.

  
  


🔻   
🔻   
🔻

  
  


After they clean up and lounge around in Lio’s room, Galo turns to see the other man stuffing clothes in a duffel bag.

“What are you doing?”

“Packing my things.”

“Wha--why?”

“Moving out.”

“Now??”

“Why wait?”

Galo blinks, before crawling closer and capturing Lio in a big bear hug.


	31. FREE SPACE - Double Team (+ Mecha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time to fuck mecha... for the last time.
> 
> (in this fic)

“Uh, babe?

“Yes, luv?”

A metallic hum responds as well.

“The bigger one, I mean.” Galo laughs at Lio ‘tsk’ing before going back to placing wet kisses on his neck and the former looks up at Lio. The bigger one, he means. “Your claws are kinda diggin’ into my hip.

He nods and moves his hand so that it rests on Galo’s pec instead and he gulps.

Galo’s logical thinking is deader than usual. What with his boyfriend and the magical fire armor that he used to don sandwiching him from both sides, the human Lio on his lap and the armored Lio sitting Galo between his legs.

He should be worried, but his mind is stuck on_ ‘Sweet! Two Lio’s! More to love!’ _

“I want to fuck him,” Lio speaks, and the bigger man realizes he’s not talking to _him _. “But if we’re anything alike, you probably want to as well, hm?”

The armor nods.

“Well then, let’s compromise.” He smiles sweetly, straightening himself up and thrusting his fingers into Galo’s drooling mouth. “I get the front, you get the back. How does that sound?”

A hiss emanates from above Galo and he shivers as suddenly Lio is getting up and he’s getting pushed belly-down into the ground. He lifts himself up on his elbows, with the large claws on his hips and the gentle hand on his chin helping him up.

“You should be able to see his face from here, right?” Lio brushes his finger past Galo’s bottom lip as he looks up at his other self. The bigger Lio’s frame comes into Galo’s view, and feels another jolt through his body as the armor _ towers _ over him, and yet, _ and yet _, he can still feel its hips grinding into his.

“Perfect.” Lio smirks and starts unbuckling his pants. The other Lio encourages Galo to lay down as it starts to slide off his pants, and he lets it. Him? Them? Lio.

“H-hold on, how’re you gonna do me? You ain’t got…?” Galo says, and the armor tilts his head, snapping its fingers and a flame envelops its crotch area and there’s something big, rigid and _ long _ on his--

“You _ can _ make a dick!” Galo shouts, offended.

“Of course.” Lio simply replies, sliding his boxers down next. “Burnish bodies are limitless.”

Galo points at him accusedly. “I can’t be_ lieve _ you’ve been holdin’ out one me! Ya jerk!”

“I wasn’t ‘holding out’ on you.” Lio puts his hand on Galo’s pointing arm and slowly, slowly slides his gloved fingers down, down, making it tremble. “There were just more creative options.”

“S-still…” Galo tries to argue, but is silenced when Lio’s hand, previously gente and teasing, roughly grabs his chin and sticks its thumb into his mouth, pressing on his tongue and bringing him closer to Lio’s face. His eyes are now burning with desire, for Galo, for his obedience.

“Why don’t you stop being a killjoy and let us have some _ fun _ with you, Galo?”

He twitches and chokes out a ‘okay’.

Lio’s fingers let go of his chin and his pointer finger joins in on the fun going on in his mouth, the fingers now in a tango with Galo’s tongue as they get wetter and wetter, louder and louder in Galo’s ears until he starts panting. He’s so worked up already, and he’s got to last being fucked by _ two _ Lio’s. It’s adrenaline-inducing and Galo _ loves _ it.

Galo opens his eyes (he’s not sure when he closed them) and looks up, eyes widening at the sight of Lio’s mouth being occupied by the armor’s large, _ large _ member. He’s sliding his tongue all over the shaft, the the ribbed surface, slobbering over it in the most elegant way Galo’s ever seen.

“It’s so _ warm _ .” Lio pulls his mouth away for just a moment, and even from here, Galo can see the hearts in his eyes. He’s excited, too, especially when he makes eye contact with him once more. “You are going to _ love _ it, Galo.”

He nods. He can’t _ wait _ . Even if it is a little nerve wracking, Galo just feels _ excited _above anything else.

Lio pulls his dick away from Lio’s tongue and the string of saliva that connects them for a moments causes Galo to _ whine _.

He can’t _ wait _.

Lio wipes his mouth and directs his cock in front of Lio, prodding his lip with the tip.

“Ready?” 

“Yessir.” Galo responds cheekily and accepts the gift.

He uses more tongue, to mirror Lio’s previous actions, and he seems to notice this, chuckling and running his hands through his hair. Galo hums happily. “Ah, you’re learning. Such a good boy, isn’t he?”

He hears a hum from the other Lio and jolts when something starts grinding itself inbetween his asscheeks.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Lio calms him, continuing his motions. “We’ll take good care of you, dear.”

Galo trusts him. Them. He just doesn’t know if he’ll be able to keep still.

Especially when Lio slowly, slowly enters.

His large claws travel their way under Galo’s stomach, draw indistinct shapes on Galo’s back, brushes their thumbs against his entrance, and Galo’s not sure if he’s in pain or in utter bliss. Maybe both. Maybe he is turning into a bit of a masochist.

And Lio was right. Lio’s dick is so, so warm.

And big. But he’s trying to focus on its heat for his own sanity.

He can’t take it all, only about half of it, if he guessed, but it’s apparently enough to get Lio worked up as he starts slowly thrusting into Galo, gripping his entire torso with his large hands.

Galo’s almost lost feeling in his hands, his arms trembling under his weight and accidentally chokes on Lio’s dick at a particularly strong thrust, to the point he has to pull himself off and cough.

Lio grabs at Galo’s shoulder and helps lay his upper body on the ground, catching his breath as Lio kept pounding into him, albeit slower, now. He appreciates it.

“Are you alright?” Lio asks, sitting with his legs on either side of Galo, and he leans in to the hands that return to petting his hair, crawling closer.

“Yeah, mm, I’m okay.” He hums, and when a larger hand slides to settle itself on the space between his shoulder and neck, he puts an encouraging hand on it. “You feel so good.” He breathes, despite himself.

Lio--the one in front of him--doesn’t take offense, understanding that Galo’s referring to both of the Lio’s. Galo loves him so much. So, so much. “Of course.” He chuckles and crawls away a bit, leaning back so that Galo has a deluxe view of Lio’s pretty thighs and spit-slick, leaking dick. “Can you still take me?”

“Hell yeah, Big Boss.” He smirks, and gets right back to work.

Galo wants to devote himself to Lio, just like he deserves. He’s hard working and powerful, but beautiful and kind, as well. Whether he’s in or out of his armor, whether he’s being quiet or loud, whether Lio’s got his back or if they’re face-to-face, Galo loves everything about him, and supports him wholeheartedly, and hopes that someday, people all over will see Lio for the amazing person he is.

He moans loudly on a hard thrust that causes him to choke on Lio’s dick again, but this time, Galo’s reflex doesn’t act up.

“Ah, do that again. He feels so _ good _ like that.” Lio breathes out to his other self, and the claws on Galo’s back dig in a little, causing him to squeak in excitement as the next thrust _ hits the spot _.

Ah, he’s so close, so close, so damn close. Is Lio close too? Both of them? Should he focus on moving his mouth and tongue? Maybe his hips? He doesn’t know which one he wants to make come first…

Can he do both? That sounds pretty good.

And so, he starts putting effort in moving his body again, thrusting back against the cock in his ass and the one in his mouth. He recieves another scratch on his back and a tug on his hair, making him tear up.

That’s it, that’s it. _ Hurt me, use me, any way you want. I know you’ll always be there to help me, to patch me up, to have my back. I’m yours, Lio, I’m fucking yours-- _

He tries mouthing ‘_ Lio, Lio, Lio _’ around Lio’s cock, but it only comes out as mumbling. It seems to rile him up, though.

“Luv, _ luv _ you feel so _ perfect _.” Lio moans, and it’s music to Galo’s ears. He so rarely gets to hear him like this. “Flatten your tongue, let me fuck you, Galo. Yes, like that.”

It’s so hot, there’s hands all over him, clawing, patting him, squeezing him, paying attention to him, _ loving him, him, him, _

“Ahah, Galo, _ Galo _\--”

◣_ Galo. _◥ 

Galo doesn’t know if he misheard the deep, low, baritone voice, imagined it, whatever. But Lio calling his name fervently is enough to make him climax, whining around Lio’s cock.

He blacks out for a few moments after that, and when he comes to, he’s laying against the bigger Lio’s chest, nuzzling into the warmth as the naked Lio hands him water to drink and joins in on the cuddle pile.

“Liooo.” Galo rasps out, wrapping his arms around Lio’s thick neck and Lio’s small shoulders. “I love youuu.”

His actions are reciprocated by a large hand laying itself on his cheek, and another one doing the same, on his other cheek. He happily hums at the contact, the feeling of being enveloped and safe and _ loved _.

“I love you, too.”

He’s not sure which Lio said it, but Galo has enough love to go around. Anything about him makes Galo love him more everyday.

And it ain’t gonna stop anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OVER
> 
> A MONTH LATE BUT ITS OVER
> 
> this is the most porn ive ever written oh my god
> 
> Thank u Han for the prompts and yall for supporting me!! thank u sm!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
